Más allá de la magia
by Ederis
Summary: Izuku no tenía talento mágico pero siempre había deseado entrar en la academia de caballería. Sin embargo no contaba con que una sucesión de acontecimientos pusieran sus planes patas arriba. Y lo que menos esperaba era que su compañero de aventuras fuera el mismísimo príncipe heredero del reino: Shouto Todoroki. Rating y tags se actualizarán a medida que la historia avance.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia se desarrolla en una época donde la magia y los seres fantásticos que hoy en día tan solo podemos contemplar en el imaginario colectivo eran algo tan común como respirar; donde nobles caballeros batallaban con feroces bestias; una época de reyes y reinas; pero también una época oscura y difícil…_

 _Una época en la que brillaban los héroes._

 _Y si había uno que destacara por encima de todos ellos, ese era sin duda el gran y poderoso All Might._

 _Todos los libros hablaban de tan peculiar personaje; un individuo con tanta fuerza como la de 100 o incluso 1000 hombres, capaz de derrotar a un dragón de un solo puñetazo, cuyas hazañas ya sobrepasaban concreces lo increíble… en definitiva, una leyenda en el sentido completo de la palabra._

 _Sin embargo nadie sabía de dónde había salido. Tampoco se conocía la naturaleza de semejante poder. Era un completo misterio al parecer imposible de resolver, como si de algún modo aquel hombre fuese un enviado de los dioses._

 _Sin embargo así como un día apareció, se marchó._

 _El héroe que todos idolatraban, aquel héroe tan increíble y único, símbolo de la justicia y el honor… desapareció sin dejar rastro de la noche a la mañana._

 _Y nadie sabía por qué._

 _Desde que se propagó la noticia de su desaparición muchos fueron los que trataron de encontrarlo, más sin éxito. Las esperanzas de la gente comenzaron a decaer sin la fuerza del gran caballero todopoderoso protector del mundo. All Might había sido la inspiración para muchos jóvenes, la demostración de que el hombre podía ir mucho más allá de los límites establecidos, que nada era imposible._

 _Y asi la leyenda finalizó…_

 _O tal vez no._

En un reino lejano y próspero había un rey con increíbles habilidades mágicas sobre el fuego. Descendiente de los llamados "Maestros de llama" del reino de Avador, había llegado a dominar todo el país de Arelis con fuerza y persistencia tras acabar con el difunto monarca, un tirano sin ley carente de escrúpulos que gobernaba el lugar con mano dura y ambición desmedida, sometiendo al pueblo sin piedad.

Su nombre era Endeavor.

Endeavor era un hombre de fuerte temperamento, pero también un rey benevolente y sabio que trataba a su pueblo con gran condescendencia. Todo el mundo lo apreciaba y respetaba en igual medida. Sin embargo pero tenía un gran defecto (si es que se le podía llamar asi):

Su gran obsesión por superar a All Might.

Dicha obsesión le había llevado a tomar decisiones nada correctas basadas en su propio ego. Pero más allá de eso le había llevado al matrimonio por conveniencia.

Buscando superar al gran héroe, Endeavor había estado más que dispuesto a todo. Sus aspiraciones y deseos de grandeza y poder lo llevaron hasta una joven y bella princesa de un reino lejano, cuyos poderes de control del hielo eran reconocidos a lo largo y ancho del mundo. La joven princesa, cegada por promesas de amor y una vida feliz se dejó atrapar por la red de mentiras de Endeavor, que tan solo la quería para un único y egoísta propósito: engendrar un hijo capaz de aunar los poderes de ambos, un niño que tendría la fuerza de las dos familias, cuyas habilidades superarían concreces las de los demás jóvenes.

Un niño que podría ser capaz de superar a All Might. Él héroe definitivo.

Endeavor había convivido durante años con esa ambición en mente, y para ello estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario. La joven princesa del reino helado, ajena a lo que se la venía, acepto gustosa la propuesta de matrimonio de Endeavor llegado el momento. Sin embargo una vez que el rey obtuvo lo que buscaba y logró desposar a la hermosa joven, el tormento no había hecho sino comenzar.

Como dictaba la tradición, una vez casados se mudaron al reino de Endeavor, donde el matrimonio fue consumado. Las gentes aceptaron a la reina con gran regocijo y júbilo, y era muy querida por todos sus súbditos gracias a su gran corazón y su naturaleza noble y amable. Los primeros años fueron bastante satisfactorios, y con ellos llegó el primer hijo. Pero las ambiciones del rey no fueron colmadas con ese nacimiento. No era lo que él quería, no era lo que él buscaba. No era ese ser especial capaz de aunar los poderes de ambas familias.

Era inservible, un niño corriente.

Con los años la presión se acrecentaba sobre la mujer al mismo tiempo que la paciencia de Endeavor disminuía cada vez más al ver que sus deseos seguían sin realizarse. El matrimonio se había vuelto un infierno debido al empeño del monarca, que cada vez estaba más y más molesto, llegando a veces incluso al punto de volverse violento.

En ese tiempo dos nuevos embarazos llegaron. Dos nuevos fracasos.

Endeavor lo había probado todo, incluso había recurrido a la magia, pero nada parecía funcionar. Ya estaba perdiendo del todo la mesura. ¿Es que nunca iba a lograr lo que tanto ansiaba? ¿Era mucho pedir que sus planes se realizaran de una vez por todas? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para que el intento fuera por fin fructífero? Los dioses ya lo habían bendecido con tres hijos pero ninguno de ellos era apto. Ninguno de ellos era único. ¿De qué iban a servirle entonces?

Pero cuando ya todas las esperanzas parecían nulas el día llegó.

Un nuevo hijo, un joven varón fuerte y sano nació con la estación de las nieves. Se trataba de un niño de aspecto peculiar, un aspecto nunca antes visto. No solo tenía una marcada heterocromía en sus ojos sino que su cabello parecía partido a la mitad, un lado correspondiente a los cabellos de su madre y otro a los de su padre.

Era él. El sueño de Endeavor estaba allí mismo, en forma de un pequeño bebé. Finalmente los esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos. Aquella nueva vida que superaría a All Might se encontraba entre sus manos en esos momentos.

El pequeño Shouto había nacido.

Ya desde edad muy temprana Endeavor se encargó personalmente de su hijo. Después de todo debía asegurarse de que su educación era acorde y se convertía en un muchacho digno del renombre de su padre. Para ello se dedicaba a entrenarlo duramente cada día, a veces hasta límites que superaban la crueldad, golpeándolo, insultándolo, castigándolo, cuando hacía algo mal. De este modo Shouto no había podido disfrutar de una infancia normal como la de sus hermanos, forzado a entrenar hasta la extenuación con su padre un día tras otro, sin descanso.

Afortunadamente, el joven príncipe siempre tenía a su madre para ayudarlo y defenderlo, incluso en la peor de las situaciones. Después de todo tan solo era un niño. Debía tener una infancia como las de todos los niños de su edad, hacer amigos, divertirse…

Pero ni con todos los argumentos del mundo había sido la reina capaz de convencer a su esposo, sino que por el contrario, el mal carácter de Endeavor no hacía sino agravarse y los entrenamientos eran más y más duros cuanto más crecía el joven Shouto…

Los años transcurrieron y con ellos la vida de todas las gentes del reino, ajenas a lo que estaba sucediendo con el joven príncipe. Shouto se fue volviendo más y más frio con cada nuevo golpe, cada nueva desgracia, cada nuevo llanto… hasta formar una coraza que nadie sería capaz de romper y tomando una decisión definitiva producto del odio hacia su padre, una decisión que cambiaría su vida y truncaría los planes del monarca.

Jamás volvería a utilizar sus llamas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un encuentro fortuito.**

Nuestra historia comienza en un día especial, una fecha marcada y concreta de júbilo para el reino. Un día claramente señalado en el calendario en el que todas las gentes se congregaban, la música sonaba, y la alegría se repartía por todos los rincones de la capital del reino mediante flores, bailes y fiesta.

Ese era el día en que se presentaría al joven príncipe como el futuro sucesor al trono, un honor que en otras circunstancias debería corresponderle al hijo primogénito pero que el rey había relegado hace años en el benjamín de la familia por alguna razón desconocida para el pueblo.

Gentes de todos los lugares de Arelis acudían en masa a la ciudad, esperando con ansias la aparición pública de Shouto después de tantos años. La última ocasión en la que el príncipe había aparecido en la esfera pública fue poco antes de que la reina desapareciera de ella, siendo llevada al exilio por causas desconocidas que el rey había optado por mantener en secreto. Aparte de eso apenas tenían ocasión de contemplar al joven príncipe, bien porque estaba ocupado o porque prefería no dejarse ver. Tampoco es que a Shouto le gustasen las multitudes al fin y al cabo. Prefería pasar el tiempo con sus halcones, cabalgando por el reino o simplemente paseando por el jardín siempre que tenía ocasión.

En esos momentos Endeavor ya estaba listo para presentar al muchacho ante sus súbditos. Se había puesto sus mejores galas para ese día tan memorable y había engalanado el palacio de igual manera. Todo estaba listo y dispuesto para ese gran evento del que el reino hablaría sin dudar… Sin embargo en esos momentos ni uno solo de los esfuerzos empleados parecían haber servido para nada ya que el protagonista del día aún no estaba allí.

El rey daba vueltas en la sala del trono una y otra vez, viendo como el tiempo pasaba pero su hijo seguía sin aparecer. Y se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Cualquiera podía notarlo solo con ver la intensidad con la que comenzaba a balancearse el fuego que, a modo de barba, endurecía su semblante.

De pronto detuvo su interminable paseo al ver llegar a un par de sirvientes que había mandado a buscarlo hacía ya una media hora. Desafortunadamente regresaban con las manos vacías.

-¿Dónde está Shouto? –preguntaba el monarca, más que molesto.

La mirada de desconocimiento que intercambiaron aquellos dos fue suficiente para hacerle estallar. Nadie sabía dónde se había metido el príncipe. No había ni rastro de Shouto por ninguna parte.

-PANDA DE IDIOTAS ¡¿Es que no podéis ni siquiera encontrar al príncipe?!

Se dejó caer sentado en el trono, masajeándose las sienes y tratando de calmarse un poco. Ese chico… iba a terminar consumiendo su paciencia definitivamente ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese malcriado hijo suyo? Ese era un día muy importante, no solo para él sino también para Shouto, para todo el reino. ¿Cómo podía permitirse el lujo de faltar?

-Encontradlo. Y no regreséis hasta que lo tengáis. –agregó indicándoles que se fueran por donde habían venido, apuntando a la puerta. No quería más incompetentes a su alrededor ni un segundo más.

Cuando ese chico apareciera se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho.

…

Mientras tanto en las cercanías al bosque, más allá de los muros que rodeaban la ciudad, en una pequeña casita de aspecto sencillo y coqueto en la que apenas vivían dos personas; un joven bajaba las escaleras a todo correr.

Sus cabellos verdes, completamente revueltos, se movían aún más alborotados con las grandes zancadas apresuradas que casi provocan que se caiga por las escaleras. De no haber decidido atarse los cordones de aquellas botas rojo intenso antes de bajar, seguramente hubiera terminado tropezando y dándose de bruces con el piso.

-Oh Izuku, buenos días. –escuchó una amable voz desde la cocina que lo veía entrar y sentarse a la mesa.

Era su madre, una mujer de aspecto afable y carnosas mejillas sonrosadas. Para Izuku, la mejor madre del mundo.

-Buenos días mamá. –contestó el joven peliverde con una sonrisa, mientras admiraba aquel delicioso desayuno que tenía delante, esperando a que la mujer tomase asiento para comenzar a comer.

Esta rió un poco al ver a su hijo casi atragantarse con la comida.

-Izuku para, te vas a atragantar. ¿A qué vienen tantas prisas?

Entonces Izuku se detuvo un momento para mirarla. Su madre tenía razón, ¿dónde estaban sus modales? Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente, avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-Lo siento mama. Es que hoy comienzan las inscripciones para la academia y quiero entregarla pronto. –contestó con un gran brillo de ilusión en sus irises verdes.

Aquel era el día en que se abría el plazo para las inscripciones en la academia de caballería, un día que Izuku llevaba tiempo esperando. Desde que era pequeño había soñado con convertirse en caballero. Su mayor aspiración, al igual que la de muchos otros jóvenes de su edad, era ser como el gran All Might. Sin embargo debido a su total falta de talento mágico había recibido constantes burlas por parte de sus compañeros. Pero nunca había perdido la esperanza. La magia no lo era todo. Estaba seguro que con esfuerzo y dedicación podría lograr su sueño. Les demostraría a todos lo equivocados que estaban.

La mujer no podía evitar sonreir y a la vez preocuparse al ver a su niño tan ilusionado. Por un lado deseaba que Izuku pudiera presentarse a las pruebas para entrar a la academia, sin embargo por otro la preocupaba lo que podría pasar si no le aceptaban allí. Sería un duro golpe para su hijo que ni siquiera estaba segura de si podría llegar a superar. All Might era su mundo entero. Todos sus sueños y aspiraciones se resumían en torno a aquel peculiar personaje. Y si Izuku no lo conseguía… ¿qué pasaría entonces?

Suspiró tratando de disipar esos pensamientos, mientras observaba a su hijo. Su pequeño Izuku había crecido tanto. Y pensar que hacía dos días como quien dice que aún le estaba cambiando los pañales. El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Su niño se había hecho tan mayor…

-¿Entonces hoy no tienes que trabajar? –cambió de tema tratando de no ahondar más en ello y a la vez disipar su nostalgia.

El peliverde levantó la cabeza del bol de desayuno, aún con la boca llena. No se esperaba que su madre fuera a preguntar algo así en esos momentos. Se dio unos segundos para tragar la comida y poder contestar.

-Sí, hoy también. Pero es por eso que quiero ir pronto a entregar la solicitud, así ya no tendré que preocuparme de ello.

Tanto Izuku como su madre trabajaban para contribuir a la economía de la casa. La mujer se dedicaba a hacer pasteles y tartas de aspecto delicioso y aún mejor sabor, que se encargaba de vender en la ciudad, en una pequeña tiendecita.

Izuku sin embargo, trabajaba en palacio. Había sido difícil conseguir entrar a formar parte del personal de la casa real, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Con mucha constancia logró obtener un puesto como mozo de cuadra. No era el trabajo más importante ni nada del otro mundo, pero tenía un sueldo decente y unos buenos horarios asi que no se podía quejar.

Izuku terminó de desayunar en tiempo record y dejó los platos en el fregadero, cogiendo sus cosas y acercándose a dar un beso en la mejilla a su madre para salir de casa a toda prisa. La mujer enseguida al ver que su hijo se iba salió a la puerta para verlo marchar, como cada día.

-¡Izuku, hijo! ¡Ten mucho cuidado! –le gritaba desde la lejanía.

-¡No te preocupes mamá, lo tendré! –alzaba la voz el joven peliverde para responderla, acelerando el paso.

Izuku no escuchó las últimas palabras de su madre pero supuso que no sería nada importante y prosiguió su camino. No podía entretenerse. Si quería entregar la solicitud y llegar a tiempo a trabajar no podía perder un solo segundo más.

Sin embargo lo que su madre había tratado de decirle y el no recordaba era que ese día no era para nada un día como otro cualquiera.

Nada más llegar a las puertas de la ciudad el ambiente estival se respiraba en el aire. Guirnaldas de colores colgaban de un lado a otro de las calles, adornadas para tan señalada ocasión. Además había todo tipo de entretenimiento; desde tragafuegos, pasando por equilibristas, malabaristas… La música podía escucharse en cada rincón. Incluso había un enorme mercado. Izuku estaba seguro de que había mucha más gente de la que la capital albergaba normalmente.

Era como si todo el reino se hubiera reunido en el mismo sitio.

El despliegue era realmente increíble. Izuku nunca antes había visto la ciudad tan engalanada. ¿Que celebraban? ¿Se trataba de un festival? ¿Acaso la visita de un reino vecino? Por más vueltas que le daba no era capaz de acordarse. Y lo peor de todo era que en días como ese como la afluencia de gente aumentaba, los robos y los problemas lo hacían en igual medida.

El peliverde trataba de avanzar entre la muchedumbre, sin mucho éxito. Debido al mercado las calles estaban totalmente atestadas de gente, lo cual le estaba haciendo imposible seguir su camino. Era un verdadero caos. Ni siquiera había un orden específico. Unos iban, otros venían, otros se detenían de repente al ver algo que captaba su interés…

Tenía que buscar la forma de llegar hasta la academia lo más rápido posible. Y para ello tan solo había una opción: tendría que desviarse y coger un atajo.

Trató de separarse de la multitud para entrar en una callejuela en la que al fin pudo tomar aire y llenar sus pulmones. De haber seguido entre el tumulto, seguramente entre el calor y el espacio tan sumamente reducido podría incluso haberse desmayado, como estaba sucediendo con algunas personas a las que ya habían tenido que atender. Aquello era una locura. Era demasiada gente. ¿Cómo podían estar todos tan apelotonados?

Entonces se detuvo un momento a analizar la situación desde su nueva posición.

La calle principal estaba abarrotada, por lo que ir por allí sería sin duda lo que más iba a retrasarlo, y eso si no le daba una lipotimia por el camino, como casi acababa de pasar. Sin embargo era el trayecto más corto, y si callejeaba lo más probable era que acabase llegando tarde a trabajar. Entonces… ¿qué podía hacer?

Izuku se quedó pensando un buen rato, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, murmurando para sí, tratando de concentrarse tanto como sus neuronas le permitiesen… hasta que ante sus ojos se topó con la respuesta.

Nadie dijo que tuviera que ir por el medio de la calle.

Era tan sencillo, tan evidente… ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? La calzada estaba ocupada por gente y por los puestos del mercado, sí; pero en dichos puestos había un largo pasillo justo en el lugar donde se encontraban los dependientes, de espaldas a los edificios, ya que al fin y al cabo necesitaban un hueco para moverse.

Ahí estaba el atajo que buscaba. Había dado con la solución.

Tomó aire una vez más, fijando la vista en su objetivo. No sabía si funcionaría o no pero fuera como fuera tenía que hacerlo. No había tiempo que perder.

Se colocó en posición y tomó aire tratando de llenar sus pulmones al máximo. Entonces como si alguien hubiera dado la voz de salida, comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, tratando de evitar aquel despliegue de mercaderes que intentaban despachar a la clientela mientras Izuku iba pasando tras sus puestos a la carrera, uno tras otro, sin parar.

No faltaron los insultos y las quejas en mitad del camino, a lo que Izuku se disculpaba sin disminuir la marcha, una y otra vez. Algunos al verlo directamente se apartaban pero otros no se daban cuenta y el peliverde chocaba contra ellos de forma inevitable.

Y corrió y corrió y siguió corriendo…

La calle parecía interminable, el número de puestos era cada vez mayor pero Izuku siguió corriendo sin parar, incluso cuando llegó hasta la plaza. Una vez cogido el ritmo debía mantenerlo sin falta.

Pasó por más calles, por otras tantas plazas…

Hasta que por fin alcanzó su objetivo.

Se detuvo justo al llegar delante de la puerta de la academia, jadeante, inclinado con las manos en los muslos, tratando de sujetarse a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que procuraba recuperar el aliento antes de entrar, limpiando el sudor de su frente con la manga de la camisa. La carrera había sido eterna. El pecho le palpitaba, tenía la garganta más seca que si hubiera comido un puñado de sal y le dolían las piernas de tanto correr. Definitivamente necesitaba hacer más ejercicio. Si no podía con algo así fracasaría en las pruebas físicas de selección llegado el momento.

Pero pese a todo el calvario lo importante era que lo había conseguido. Su plan había funcionado, había llegado a tiempo.

Una vez recuperó el aliento y comprobó que su ropa estuviera bien, sacudiendo un poco la suciedad de esta, levantó la cabeza para contemplar la imponente fachada que se alzaba ante sus ojos con una amplia sonrisa y las emociones a flor de piel. Allí estaba, delante de la academia de caballería, ese lugar con el que tantas veces había soñado. Era mucho más impresionante de lo que había imaginado. Siempre la había visto desde fuera, cuando los muros se encontraban cerrados; o bien mediante los dibujos de los libros. Nunca antes había tenido tiempo para admirar toda aquella decoración…

Entonces agitó la cabeza para volver en sí. Se estaba distrayendo demasiado. No había ido hasta allí solo para contemplar el edificio, tenía un objetivo que cumplir.

Se colocó el cuello de la camisa y ató bien sus cordones, tomando aire para tratar de serenar sus ya de por sí alterados nervios. Ya solo tenía que entrar y entregar la solicitud…

Entonces la realidad le azotó en la cara como si acabaran de despertarlo de un sueño maravilloso para meterlo en una pesadilla. Justo cuando iba a avanzar se dio contra una imponente figura. Se trataba de un joven de gran envergadura que, una vez el peliverde se hubo disculpado avergonzado por el despiste, le dijo que esperase su turno como los demás. Al principio Izuku no lo entendió, pero al observar más atentamente la situación se percató de un pequeño detalle:

La cola llegaba hasta la puerta.

Tanto esfuerzo para nada. Hiciera lo que hiciera parecía que ese día estaba destinado a llegar tarde al trabajo. Maldita su mala suerte. Cómo había sido tan ingenuo. Por supuesto que estaba claro que todo el mundo iba a pensar de la misma forma que él y entregar sus solicitudes cuanto antes. Era lo más lógico.

Suspiró con desanimo sacando su solicitud de la bolsa y colocándose en su sitio en la cola. Por mucho que intentase comprobar dónde comenzaba había demasiada gente como para ver nada. Al ver que era inútil seguir intentándolo desistió en su empeño y bajó la mirada a sus manos, observando el sobre que iba a entregar cuando llegase su turno.

Solo esperaba que no le dijeran nada por llegar tarde…

…

Mientras tanto en esos momentos, en los tejados de la ciudad, lejos de la vista y la atención de la gente, se hallaba una silueta solitaria.

Sus peculiares cabellos bicolor ondeaban mecidos al viento suavemente, mientras observaba con atención el panorama con expresión de total indiferencia en su rostro. Todo el mundo parecía estar divirtiéndose. Su padre había insistido en celebrar ese día por todo lo alto y realmente lo había cumplido. Aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que ese hombre dijese o hiciese. Mucho antes de que acudieran a buscarlo a sus aposentos por la mañana ya se había marchado. Quería contemplar la ciudad con sus propios ojos, aprovechar mientras pudiera y disfrutar de todo aquello antes de que Endeavor comenzase con sus planes.

Cerró los ojos para imbuirse de aquel ambiente por momentos. A sus oídos llegaron multitud de sonidos simultáneos diferentes provenientes de todas partes. Podía distinguir música, risas, las voces de los mercaderes anunciando sus productos, el griterío… incluso el batir de alas de las palomas.

Entonces sus parpados se abrieron de nuevo y tomó asiento en ese mismo lugar, observando a un grupo de niños que jugaban entre ellos en la plaza. Y lo cierto era que parecían divertirse bastante.

Contemplando aquella escena la cabeza de Shouto se llenaba de preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Por qué había tenido que nacer príncipe? O más bien, ¿por qué había tenido que nacer como hijo de semejante personaje como Endeavor? Muchas veces se quedaba pensando qué hubiera sido de su vida de haber nacido como un plebeyo más, como un niño común y corriente, o incluso si hubiera sido como sus hermanos. A veces no podía evitar pensar que estaba maldito de alguna forma.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la quemadura de su ojo izquierdo, mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente. Recuerdos de tristeza, de dolor y desprecio. La desazón que le provocaban hacía que se le revolviera el estómago. Cada vez que veía esa marca no podía sino acordarse de su madre, ahora en el exilio por orden del monarca. Su madre le hizo eso. Su madre lo despreciaba, despreciaba sus llamas, odiaba la sola idea de que parte de él fuese como Endeavor. Shouto lo sabía bien, y detestaba pensar que pudiera siquiera parecerse a su padre.

De pronto un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y elevó la vista hacia el cielo, observando la gran sombra de una rapaz, que parecía ocultar casi por completo la luz solar tras aquella gran envergadura. Y Shouto sabía perfectamente de quién era esa sombra.

Ante la llamada del halcón alzó su brazo, donde se podía ver claramente un guante de cetrería. El ave no tardó en descender hasta él para posarse, batiendo las alas suavemente, como si tratase de expresarse con su amo.

Shouto acarició suavemente el blanco plumaje del animal, en un intento de evadirse como hacía siempre. Entonces notó la suave caricia del pájaro, que correspondía con afecto a sus mimos, sonriendo levemente. Le tenía un gran cariño a esa ave. Llevaba años siendo su compañera y además sabía que nunca le juzgaría como hacían las personas. Quizás si hubiera nacido halcón todo sería más fácil…

Agitó un poco su cabeza para disipar el amasijo de pensamientos que se agolpaban uno tras otro y miró a aquel grupo de niños por última vez antes de levantarse. Sería mejor marcharse de allí y continuar su camino.

…

Media hora había pasado ya desde que Izuku llegó a la puerta de la academia. Media hora había estado esperando a que aceptasen su admisión. Y lo peor de todo.

Ya llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Corría por las calles a toda prisa, ignorando sus alrededores, como si no existieran. No podía retrasarse más. No podía permitirse que lo echaran. Necesitaba el dinero, su madre necesitaba el dinero, la economía de la casa se desmoronaría si perdía su puesto. Si conseguía entrar a la academia todo sería mucho más fácil. Su madre tendría que dejar de preocuparse de su manutención, y el trabajo… lo cierto era que no había pensado en ello. Si lo aceptaban en la academia ya no tendría tiempo para ejercer su puesto. Pero por el momento lo necesitaba asi que no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo. Una vez entrase ya se vería.

Corría y corría cuando de pronto escuchó algo. Parecía un grito, y además un grito de mujer.

Izuku se detuvo en el sitio de repente, preguntándose qué hacer. Si acudía solo perdería más tiempo, un tiempo que no tenía. Sin embargo… ¿y si aquella mujer estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda? ¿Y si nadie acudía? ¿Y si la pasaba algo?...

Sería mejor ir un momento a comprobarlo.

Como si sus piernas tuvieran vida propia la reacción de Izuku se transmitió a todo su cuerpo y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar en cuestión de segundos, casi de forma inconsciente.

Avanzaba por las calles tan rápido como podía, mientras a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar las voces más nítidamente. Todo estaba sucediendo lejos del bullicio del centro, en un pequeño callejón, unas calles más allá de la academia. Allí el peliverde pudo ver a joven dama que gritaba presa del pánico mientras un hombre la sustraía las joyas que portaba. Por su atuendo era más que claro que la mujer pertenecía a la nobleza. Seguramente trataba de evadirse del tumulto cuando fue sorprendía por el ladrón.

Izuku observó atentamente al malhechor. Se trataba de un hombre de unos veintitantos años, de espalda ancha, cuerpo fornido, facciones duras y barba de tres días, embutido en una capa negra cuya capucha se habría quitado seguramente debido al forcejeo con la dama.

Las piernas del peliverde temblaban, presa del miedo que sentía y se transmitía por todo su ser, mientras contemplaba la escena desde la entrada al callejón, inmóvil. Entonces vio que aquel hombre portaba un puñal en el cinturón, seguramente robado, cuyas piedras preciosas refulgían con la luz de los rayos del sol que se filtraban en el lugar. Era peligroso, muy peligroso. Aquella no era una situación en la que pudiera entrometerse, por muy injusta que fuera, por mucho que quisiera ayudar… pero cuando el hombre sacó el arma dispuesto a rajar el cuello de la dama, ya enfadado al ver que esta no le entregaba lo que pedía, las piernas de Izuku se movieron por inercia y corrió a defender a la mujer. Rápidamente se puso delante de la dama y agarró con fuerza la mano que sostenía el puñal para separarlo de ella, forcejeando con el ladrón.

-¡Corra! ¡Huya! ¡Yo lo contendré! –le gritaba a la joven tratando de aguantar como podía pese a la fuerza de aquel tipo, que trataba de librarse de él como quien se quiere quitar de encima a un niño.

La mujer enseguida salió corriendo, escapando del lugar lo antes posible. Entonces el ladrón detuvo su lucha con el peliverde, bajó la mano y miró al menor.

-Tú… enano… -mascullaba en un tono encolerizado, rechinándole los dientes de tanto apretarlos de rabia.

De pronto y en un brusco movimiento de fuerza bruta, Izuku se encontró contra la pared, mientras una mano le apretaba el cuello. Aquella mano era casi tan grande como su cabeza, dura y áspera, pero sobretodo estaba llena de odio, odio hacia él. Delante de sus ojos tan solo podía contemplar al ladrón, que lo observaba furioso al ver que el joven había hecho que su presa escapase.

El peliverde trataba de librarse del agarre inútilmente, pataleando y forcejeando al notar que el tipo apretaba más y más y comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Por suerte en mitad de su desesperación logró llevar la mano hasta su cinturón, donde tenía enfundada su espada corta. La desenvainó con un hábil movimiento que hizo que el filo cortase la mejilla del hombre. Este soltó de inmediato al menor, pasándose la mano por la herida y observando la sangre entre sus dedos.

Pero aquello no había hecho más que acrecentar su enfado de forma desmedida.

-Maldito… -apretó el puño con fuerza, clavando sus pupilas en el menor. -Ahora pagarás por lo que has hecho.

Izuku quiso huir al sentir el peligro que emanaba de esos ojos y prácticamente podía respirarse en el aire. Pero antes de poder hacer nada el hombre lo agarró y lo tiró con fuerza contra la pared, dejándole algo aturdido y lejos de su arma. El peliverde trataba de volver en sí e incorporarse cuando notó un pie sobre su pecho. Entonces la presión se acrecentó, comenzando a costarle respirar, mientras sentía que sus costillas terminarían por romperse de seguir así.

Trataba de liberarse en un intento desesperado e infructífero, golpeando la pierna de aquel hombre con todas sus fuerzas pero sin éxito, cuando vio brillar el filo del puñal.

Su corazón bombeaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, mientras el nudo en su garganta así como la presión sobre su pecho, hacían de cada bocanada de aire un infierno. Iba a morir y lo sabía. Iba a perecer allí mismo, entre las garras de aquel inmundo ladrón. Su suerte estaba echada. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. Nadie sabía que estaba allí, nadie iba a acudir en su rescate.

Todo estaba perdido.

La vista comenzaba a nublársele mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos mezcla del miedo y la frustración que sentía. Cada vez llegaba menos aire a sus pulmones. No podía aguantar más… Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a las palabras de su madre. Si no hubiera decidido acudir ante aquel grito de auxilio. Si solo… se hubiera limitado a seguir su camino… no estaría en semejante situación y nada de eso hubiera pasado…

Ya daba por hecho su destino en manos de aquel tipo cuando de pronto vislumbró una sombra descender desde el cielo a gran velocidad. Poco después escuchó un grito de dolor procedente del maleante, sintiendo como el pie que antes aplastaba su pecho era liberado y podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Entonces al recobrar el control sobre su vista poco a poco después de varias bocanadas pudo contemplarlo.

El ladrón se revolvía y forcejeaba tratando de librarse de una enorme ave que había arañado su rostro por completo con aquellas grandes y afiladas garras que parecían cuchillas. El porte de aquel animal era majestuoso y tenía una envergadura considerable. No entendía mucho de pájaros, aunque estaba casi seguro de que era un halcón, pero… ¿de dónde habría salido?

Se incorporó como pudo y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, entrecerrando un poco los ojos aún algo aturdido, cuando vio su espada caída en el suelo cerca de él. Al ver que el ladrón lograba al fin librarse del pájaro, que parecía marcharse volando, la tomó rápidamente. El hombre se volvió hacia Izuku y este reaccionó de inmediato, levantando el arma dispuesto a defenderse…

Pero cuando el tipo se acercaba a él dispuesto a terminar lo que había comenzado y darle una lección a ese chiquillo por meterse en sus asuntos, una nueva sombra descendió de los cielos y se interpuso en su camino.

Delante de Izuku una figura de porte tan majestuoso como el del ave se alzaba apuntando al ladrón con su espada.

Este último se quedó mirándolo de arriba abajo. Ese chico… esas ropas… ¿acaso era de la familia real? ¿O tal vez trabajaría en palacio? Fuera lo que fuera no pensaba detenerse a averiguarlo.

Tomó las joyas que había robado y apuntó con su arma al joven intruso de igual manera. No se iba a dejar amedrentar y menos aún por un niñato.

-No sé quién eres muchacho pero hoy es el día en que los dos pereceréis aquí.

Shouto sin inmutarse ni cambiar un ápice esa expresión de indiferencia que parecía venir por defecto en su rostro, emitió un silbido. El ladrón se quedó parado, perplejo, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo ese chico. ¿Acaso pretendía morir sin pelear por su vida? De ser así le daría el placer con gusto.

Ya se estaba confiando cuando de pronto el ave descendió en picado desde los cielos una vez más y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo arrebató las joyas de las manos de aquel rufián. Entonces Shouto aprovechando el despiste de este, se acercó tratando de usar la ventaja a su favor. Desgraciadamente no contaba con que el tipo tenía buenos reflejos y esquivó el golpe del príncipe con relativa facilidad.

Al parecer librarse de él no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Izuku lo observaba sorprendido y fascinado en partes iguales, tratando aún de asimilar los hechos. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿De dónde había salido? y ¿por qué lo estaba ayudando?

Apoyándose en la espada, usándola a modo de bastón, logro al fin levantarse. No importaba si era un desconocido, tenía que ayudarlo. No lo dejaría luchar solo.

Se adelantó hasta quedar a su lado, mientras Shouto lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, como si esperase a ver el próximo movimiento del peliverde. Entonces fue el ladrón el que aprovechó su distracción para tratar de lanzarse a por el príncipe, con intención de noquearlo y arrebatarle todo aquello de valor que portase.

Shouto reaccionó en un milisegundo, tan alerta en todo momento como su rapaz, golpeándolo con fuerza en la boca del estómago con el mango de la espada antes de que el maleante pudiera ejecutar su golpe.

Izuku observó con asombro cómo el hombre de pronto se quedaba sin aire y caía al suelo inconsciente, mientras Shouto se acercaba a quitarle la capa para ponérsela. De no haber perdido la suya la estaría usando en esos momentos. La buena noticia era que ahora ya no lo descubrirían de vuelta a palacio.

Enfundó la espada, dispuesto a marcharse por donde había venido, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Espera!

El peliverde se acercaba a él, tratando de seguirlo. Shouto al principio pensó en ignorarlo pero por alguna razón se dio la vuelta.

Entonces Izuku pudo contemplar su rostro con claridad. Aquel joven de atractivo semblante tenía una apariencia que nunca antes había visto y ni siquiera hubiera creído posible hasta entonces. Además… ¿eso que había en su rostro era una quemadura?

Observaba la apariencia de su joven y desconocido salvador atentamente, para quedarse con cada detalle por si en el futuro podía devolverle el favor. Así el silencio se hizo por momentos... hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Gracias por ayudarme. Eh… -se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado. –Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas. -lo miraba directamente a los ojos. -¿Podrías al menos decirme eso? ¿O es que no puedes hablar?

Shouto no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que se topaba ante una situación semejante. Había hablado con el personal de palacio, con su institutriz… incluso con los nobles en alguna ocasión; pero siempre solían ser cosas puntuales y triviales. De pronto alguien desconocido que no tenía nada que ver con todo ese mundo le hacía una pregunta y él no sabía que contestar. Además no podía revelar su identidad. ¿Y si al decirle su nombre se daba cuenta de que era el príncipe? ¿Qué haría entonces?

No hacía más que darlo vueltas cuando el peliverde prosiguió.

-Yo me llamo Izuku. –le contestó tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Entonces Shouto se tensó.

La última persona que le había sonreído así alguna vez había sido su madre. Y ella ya no estaba a su lado. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en todos esos años, cosas en las que ni quería pararse a pensar siquiera, y menos aún con aquellos ojos verdes mirándolo expectantes.

Abrió la boca sin que de ella brotase palabra alguna, lo cual hizo que el peliverde se le quedase mirando, con expresión confusa.

El joven príncipe cerró los ojos por unos instantes, tomando aire para tratar de calmarse. Después de todo solo le estaba preguntando su nombre. No era más que una simple palabra. ¿Es que ni eso iba a ser capaz de contestar?

-Shouto. –respondió por fin de forma escueta, tendiéndole la mano también.

Entonces una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Izuku, que apretó su mano a modo de saludo.

-Un placer Shouto.

El joven príncipe se distrajo por unos segundos contemplando aquella sonrisa ilusionada cuando de pronto escuchó voces acercándose. Era la guardia real. Debían estar buscándolo, seguramente por orden de su padre. Más le valía salir de allí antes de que lo descubrieran.

Se soltó del agarre y se puso la capucha bajo la atenta mirada del peliverde que no entendía de qué iba todo ese secretismo. Entonces antes de partir Shouto se giró e hizo una elegante reverencia para despedirse, marchándose de allí corriendo, desapareciendo de la vista del peliverde poco después.

Izuku parpadeaba perplejo, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar. Eso… ¿había sido una reverencia? ¿Qué clase de persona se despedía de otra con una reverencia tan bien hecha?

Además y aunque no se había pasado a pensarlo hasta ese momento… esas ropas parecían de noble. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la casa real? Eso haría que las cosas cobraran algo de sentido. Aunque desconocía por completo la razón que le había hecho marcharse a toda prisa de allí.

Suspiró profundamente, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda y por ende todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pared, aliviado de haber salvado la vida. Sin embargo ahora tenía más que claro que debía hacerse mucho más fuerte si quería entrar en la academia de caballería. Además…

Le dolía todo.

En esos momentos se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto le había afectado el enfrentamiento con aquel tipo. No había ni una sola fibra muscular en su cuerpo que no se resintiera en cuanto hacía el más mínimo movimiento.

Definitivamente tenía que volverse más fuerte.

Se tomó unos minutos para recobrar algo de fuerzas. Al fin y al cabo no parecía que ese ladrón fuera a despertar en un largo lapso de tiempo. Una vez se encontró con más energías se levantó con cuidado, envainó su espada y puso rumbo hacia palacio, dolorido y algo decaído. Al final iba a llegar tarde. No solo se acababa de llevar una señora paliza sino que seguramente lo despedirían y todos los esfuerzos serían en vano. Empezaba bien el día.

Suspiró desanimado caminando despacio para marcharse de allí cuando al salir del callejón un grupo de chicas pasó a su lado corriendo y hablando de "la presentación oficial del príncipe".

Izuku no entendía para nada de a que se referirían. Pero como lo iban a echar de todas formas y tenía que dirigirse a palacio igualmente, decidió ir a ver qué pasaba. Quizás así se le aclararía un poco la cabeza ya que aún no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué venía semejante despliegue festivo.

…

Endeavor estaba al borde de tener un arranque de ira.

Ya pasaban varias horas y su hijo seguía sin aparecer por ninguna parte. Había enviado prácticamente a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la servidumbre en su busca, sin éxito. La única opción restante ya que no aparecía en palacio era buscarlo por toda la ciudad, para lo cual había tenido que avisar a la guardia real.

Sin embargo allí estaban de vuelta, disculpándose de mil y una formas ante el rey…

Y sin Shouto.

Endeavor los observaba desde el trono, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El fuego de su semblante había aumentado aún más y se agitaba con marcada violencia, amenazador, reflejando el humor de su portador. Esa panda de inútiles se merecía una lección.

-Estoy rodeado de incompetentes… -Endeavor no les dejó ni terminar, comenzando a levantarse al mismo tiempo que el fuego se propagaba por su cuerpo, intensificándose del mismo modo que lo hacía su enfado. –Y todavía tenéis LA POCA VERGÜENZA DE PRESENTAROS SIN HABER CUMPLIDO LO QUE OS MANDÉ.

Los guardias temblaban atemorizados por lo que se les venía encima. Hacer enfadar al rey era algo impensable. Cuando ese hombre perdía las formas y su poder se desataba podías acabar como una auténtica barbacoa humana.

Sin embargo antes de que el monarca pudiera descargar su rabia la puerta se abrió lentamente.

De repente todos los ojos de la sala se posaron en la silueta que asomó por ella y el fuego del rey se fue calmando lentamente. De inmediato se olvidó de los guardias y sus pasos se dirigieron hacia aquella figura, en parte aliviado y en parte furioso.

-Shouto ¿dónde te habías metido? Te dejé bien claro que hoy era un día muy importante.

Pero el joven de cabello bicolor simplemente desvió la mirada sin decir nada.

Solo había estado fuera unas horas. Tampoco sería para tanto… ¿no? A quien iba a engañar, claro que lo era, y más aún tratándose de Endeavor. No quería tener nada que ver con los planes de ese hombre pero hiciera lo que hiciese parecía que era imposible librarse de su influencia. Así que cualquier minuto lejos de él era prácticamente una bendición. Cualquier minuto de libertad fuera de los muros de palacio o el yugo de su padre valía la pena, aunque recibiera una reprimenda por ello.

-Luego veremos qué hago contigo. –decía el rey tirando de él al ver que no contestaba. -Ahora hay algo mucho más importante que hacer. Por tu culpa la gente ya ha esperado demasiado.

Rápidamente aparecieron un par de sirvientes que se encargaron de peinar y arreglar bien al príncipe, colocándole además su capa de gala, similar a la del rey pero sin tanta parafernalia. Shouto simplemente se dejaba, pensativo. Aquella sonrisa no se iba de su cabeza de ninguna forma. Hacía tiempo que no sentía una calidez semejante. Demasiado tiempo…

Pero hubo de regresar a la realidad. Era la hora.

Entonces padre e hijo se dirigieron al balcón de la fachada principal desde el que el rey siempre daba sus discursos, mientras se escuchaban los gritos emocionados del gentío allí congregado. Pero Shouto tan solo miraba su mano distraído, sintiendo aún aquella calidez envolviéndola, sin poder olvidarse del chico de pelo verde…

…

Izuku se adentraba en la multitud como podía, recibiendo codazos y golpes a medida que trataba de avanzar para ver lo que sucedía y la razón de que todo el mundo estuviera tan emocionado.

Le costó pero consiguió hacerse un hueco al fin. No es que estuviera muy cerca pero al menos parecía que desde ahí podría ver bien lo que sucedía. Todo el mundo miraba el balcón principal de palacio con emoción. ¿A que estaban esperando? ¿Es que acaso el rey iba a dar un discurso?

De pronto las sospechas del peliverde se confirmaron y vio una silueta asomándose. Ese fuego era inconfundible sin duda. El monarca hizo un solemne gesto con la mano y de pronto todo el griterío se calmó. A Izuku siempre le parecía increíble la autoridad y el respeto que tenía el rey Endeavor. No se sabía mucho de su vida personal pero conocía los grandes poderes que portaba, las grandes batallas que había librado… después de todo su mayor hobbie era estudiar a los grandes héroes del mundo y recopilar toda la información de ellos que llegase a sus manos. Y daba la casualidad de que su rey era el segundo héroe más fuerte.

Entonces Endeavor comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos súbditos. En este día de hoy tan importante para el reino, me llena de orgullo poder presentar a vuestro futuro rey, aquel que heredara el trono cuando llegue el momento. -se volvió hacia atrás con el brazo extendido y entonces una nueva silueta surgió de entre las sombras para acercarse al balcón. Izuku escuchaba los gritos de las jóvenes entre el público, que se habían puesto eufóricas en cuestión de segundos –El futuro rey de Arelis. Mi hijo Shouto.

El peliverde se quedó de piedra al escuchar ese nombre. El rey… ¿acababa de decir Shouto? ¿Shouto? ¿Como el chico que se había encontrado? ¿El mismo que le había salvado en aquel callejón hacía poco más de veinte minutos? Tenía que ser casualidad. Ni modo que se hubiera topado con el príncipe, imposible que alguien tan importante hubiese ayudado a un plebeyo como él a escapar de las garras de aquel sucio ladrón.

Entonces Izuku alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron impactados, incapaz de asimilar lo que sus verdes irises contemplaban, parpadeando y frotándose como si tratara de asegurarse de que realmente veía lo que veía.

Cabello bicolor, una expresión fría y sobretodo aquella quemadura en el ojo izquierdo…

¡¿Realmente había sido salvado por el príncipe?!

* * *

NOTA: El halcón de Shouto es un gerifalte blanco. Los gerifalte son los halcones más grandes del mundo.

* * *

 _Hey there! Bueno pues yo soy Ederis, la loca que ha escrito esto. Un gusto_ ^_^

 _En fin, qué puedo decir. Quedé marcada por el nuevo ending hasta el punto de que tenía que escribir sí o sí_ xD

 _Realmente es mi primer fanfic ya que hace años traté de hacer uno pero la cosa no salió bien y terminé dejándolo. Y pensé que nunca volvería a intentarlo pero casualidades de la vida que resulta que me dio por hacer uno_ :')

 _Además es que estos dos me tocan mucho el kokoro_ ❤️ _Son tan tiernos. No podía resistirme. Fue ver a Shouto de príncipe y perder el control de mi cabeza._

 _Espero que os guste tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo (y muriendo de feels mientras me lo imaginaba)._

 _Espero vuestros comentarios. See you soon~~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un sucesor para el héroe.**

Izuku aún se encontraba tratando de digerir todo aquel revuelto de información relativa a los sucesos acontecidos en... ¿unas horas? En apenas un par de horas habían pasado tantas cosas que a cualquiera le daría dolor de cabeza sólo de pensarlo. ¡Era una maldita locura!

Lo único que había hecho esa mañana era salir de casa con la intención de entregar la solicitud, y marchar a trabajar como cada día. Por nada del mundo hubiera podido imaginar que los acontecimientos se torcerían de tal manera hasta el punto de terminar envuelto en una pelea de la que se había salvado el cuello de puro milagro.

Pero lo más increíble de todo aquello era haber sido salvado ni más ni menos que por el príncipe.

Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, parecía más la trama de alguna de las historias caballerescas que le encantaba leer que algo que pudiera sucederle a alguien como él. Es decir, qué posibilidades había de que entre todos los habitantes del lugar y la cantidad de cosas que podían estar sucediendo en la capital en esos momentos, el príncipe hubiera ido a parar justo donde él se encontraba. Pero ya no era sólo eso.

¿Cómo lo había sabido? Y... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

Se acumulaban las preguntas sin respuesta, había demasiadas dudas en el aire. Todo resultaba completamente inverosímil y seguramente si Izuku se lo contase a alguien nadie lo creería. Lo más probable sería que lo tomaran por un loco o un embustero. De hecho hasta a él mismo le costaba asimilarlo aún.

Pero por muy increíble que fuera, por muy irreal que pareciera, había sucedido, y sus músculos adoloridos y resentidos lo corroboraban. Por suerte, sólo tenía algunas magulladuras, por lo que sería fácil ocultarlo. Además, lo mejor sería que su madre no se enterase o sólo se preocuparía.

Se pasó la mano por el cuello recordando aún el firme agarre de aquel rufián que estuvo a punto de matarlo y la desagradable sensación que lo acompañaba, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Unos minutos más y su corazón hubiera dejado de latir definitiva e irremediablemente. En la vida se había visto más cerca del frío abrazo de la muerte que en esos momentos, derivados del desafortunado incidente al que su sentido de la justicia le había llevado de cabeza.

Pero, poco después, de nuevo aquella imagen regresó a su mente.

Aquella mirada fría, cortante como el más afilado carámbano de hielo, enmarcada por un semblante atractivo pero inexpresivo, prácticamente imperturbable. El príncipe, el heredero de Arelis, hijo del rey Endeavor:

Shouto Todoroki.

Cada vez que el peliverde recordaba esos ojos tragaba saliva duramente mientras un escalofrío se propagaba por su cuerpo. Aquel chico rezumaba peligro por todas partes, infundiendo un tremendo respeto, similar al que cualquiera tendría en presencia de un depredador. El aura que transmitía era más gélida que el invierno, distante e inalcanzable.

Sin embargo no era lo único que Izuku había notado en él.

Conocía perfectamente la tristeza cuando la veía y aquel chico tenía la mirada más apagada que hubiera visto nunca antes, como si en algún momento se hubiera perdido en el abismo. Desconocía complemente los motivos subyacentes pero tampoco iba a adentrarse a averiguarlo. Después de todo, las cosas de palacio eran cosas de palacio, él no era quién para meterse en los asuntos privados de la familia real. Además de que hacerlo podría acarrearle un duro castigo por meter las narices donde no debía...

Se encontraba limpiando la cuadra tranquilamente mientras no dejaba de murmurar para sí, tan metido en sus pensamientos que los sonidos a su alrededor se tornaban en un suave murmullo, llegando incluso al punto de desaparecer por completo. Si bien era cierto que no podía meterse en las cosas de palacio, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que las preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido permanecieran en el aire.

 _¿Qué hacía el príncipe por la ciudad?_

 _¿Cómo descubrió el ataque en el callejón?_

 _¿Por qué acudió pese a no ser su problema?_

Pero sobretodo...

 _¿Por qué salvar a un plebeyo común y corriente arriesgando su propio pellejo sabiendo la importancia de su existencia para el reino?_

Izuku le daba vueltas a todo una y otra vez, tratando de encontrarle sentido a aquel aparente sinsentido... mas sin respuesta. Los únicos hechos que conocía eran en los que había estado presente. Más allá de eso... lo ignoraba completamente. Literalmente, el joven príncipe apareció de la forma más inesperada con su halcón y combatió al malhechor sin problema alguno, lo cual demostraba sus habilidades y técnica sin lugar a dudas. Por el contrario, él no había podido hacer nada ante la amenaza.

Apretaba los puños frustrado sólo de pensarlo. Con lo sucedido, tan sólo una cosa le quedaba clara: tenía que hacerse más fuerte, necesitaba ser mucho más fuerte si quería ver realizado su sueño. Que no tuviera talento mágico no le impediría convertirse en caballero. Les demostraría a todos lo que Izuku Midoriya era capaz de lograr con esfuerzo y dedicación.

En esos mismos instantes, mientras se ocupaba de echarles paja a los caballos, escuchó la puerta. De inmediato todo su ser se tensó con ese inconfundible sonido. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Era la hora. Seguramente se trataba de uno de sus superiores que acudía a despedirlo. Era de esperar. Había llegado tremendamente tarde y aunque casi pereciera a manos del ladrón nadie lo tomaría como excusa.

Después de todo, en primer lugar, el problema era suyo por haber acudido ante los gritos de la joven dama en lugar de dejarlo correr sin más. Seguramente de haberlo ignorado, la guardia habría acudido de todos modos, o eso quería creer.

Tragó saliva duramente, intentando reunir fuerzas para enfrentar la dura realidad. El trabajo que tanto le había costado conseguir se iba a echar a perder por una decisión estúpida, era un hecho innegable, no podía cambiarlo.

Tomó aire y se dio la vuelta, listo (o casi) para enfrentar a su superior...

Pero jamás hubiera esperado lo que iba a encontrarse allí.

Un joven de más o menos su edad se había acercado a uno de los compartimentos de los animales. El caballo correspondiente a ese lugar, un semental blanco como la nieve más pura, parecía haberse asomado buscando el contacto del joven, que lo acariciaba suavemente, como si se tratara de una de sus posesiones más preciadas. El animal agradecía el contacto, acercándose más a él y golpeando un poco su mano de forma cariñosa, como si tratase de pedirle más caricias.

El peliverde se quedó observando la escena, perplejo. Aquella mirada... era tan diferente de la que había contemplado en el callejón.

No quería molestarlos pero, pese a sus buenas intenciones, de nuevo le salió el tiro por la culata. Al estar distraído observándolos no se percató de que el caballo que tenía tras él, el mismo al que apenas acababa de dar de comer hacía cosa de unos minutos, confundió su cabello con un gran matojo debido a su color verde y había comenzado a intentar comérselo. Izuku no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que notó un tirón en el pelo y se giró para comprobar qué sucedía exactamente.

—¡AH! —grito al darse cuenta, alejándose corriendo del animal.

El príncipe, al escuchar aquel grito, dejó de centrar su atención en el caballo y observó la escena. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio a Izuku corriendo hacia él pero con la vista centrada en su "atacante". De ese modo el joven de pelo verde chocó con él en su huida, precipitándose los dos al suelo. Por suerte la paja amortiguó el golpe.

Izuku se quedó de piedra al ir a incorporarse y ver donde había caído, parpadeando incrédulo. De pronto un fuerte sonrojo pobló sus mejillas y se levantó con rapidez, horriblemente avergonzado.

—Y-Yo... lo siento. No te... _le_ había visto. —Se rascaba la nuca nervioso, corrigiéndose a sí mismo al darse cuenta. No podía dirigirse de manera tan cercana al príncipe, debía guardar las formas.

Shouto no le dio importancia al incidente. Simplemente se levantó y sacudió la paja que había quedado pegada a su atuendo, observando a Izuku.

Aquel joven trataba a duras penas de quitarse las babas del semental del pelo con un pañuelo, exclamando algo asqueado. El príncipe reconoció ese rostro de inmediato; alborotados cabellos verdes, ojos grandes y brillantes del mismo color... y aquellas pecas tan inconfundibles. Sin duda era el chico del callejón de hacía unas horas: Izuku. Pero... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Acaso trabajaba en palacio?

El príncipe no sabía muy bien qué decir cuando de pronto escuchó la risa nerviosa del peliverde.

—Estos caballos... siempre confunden mi pelo con hierba. Con eso de que es tan verde.

—Puede ser —saltó Shouto para sorpresa de Izuku, acariciando de nuevo al animal, pensativo.

El peliverde no sabía dónde meterse. El ambiente era extraño. Allí solo estaban ellos dos y los caballos pero daba la sensación de que estuviera él solo. La frialdad del tono del príncipe era tan cortante y afilada como la espada que portaba. Por mucho que Izuku había tratado de templar un poco el ambiente no parecía haber servido de nada.

—Eh... bueno... creo que voy a seguir con lo mío. Perdonad por molestaros, alteza.

El peliverde ya estaba recogiendo, volviendo a sus tareas, cuando escuchó una voz tras él. De inmediato se dio media vuelta, topándose con el joven príncipe, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión que a Izuku se le hacía imposible leer.

—No me llames alteza.

Un escalofrió recorrió al peliverde de arriba abajo. Aquella presencia imponía tanto como la del mismísimo rey Endeavor.

Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Shouto respondió.

—De modo que tú eres quien se ocupa de mi caballo.

Izuku tragó saliva, asintiendo al notar que le clavaba la mirada.

—Así es alte-

Pero se detuvo antes de terminar. ¿Cómo debería llamarle? Lo normal sería dirigirse a él como "alteza", puesto que después de todo era el príncipe. Además, llamarlo Shouto era demasiado informal. Quizás...

Izuku se sonrojó solo de pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Seguramente nadie llamaría así al príncipe. Después de todo era el príncipe, lo normal sería dirigirse a su persona con el mayor respeto. Entonces... ¿a qué habría venido esa petición tan inusual?

Se le atragantaron las palabras mientras notaba los ojos de Shouto fijos en él, esperando a escuchar su respuesta.

—...T-Todoroki-kun.

Las mejillas de Shouto se tintaron levemente al escucharlo. Nunca se habían dirigido así a él y era extraño pero... también reconfortante de algún modo. Recordaba haberse sentido asi alguna vez pero no sabía el cuándo, cómo ni por qué. Claro que ahora había un nuevo problema... ¿de qué forma debería dirigirse el al peliverde entonces?

—Cuál es tu nombre completo.

Izuku parpadeó mirándolo, sin entender a que venía esa pregunta tan repentina. ¿Para qué quería saber el príncipe eso? Sin embargo, la insistencia en la mirada del de cabellos bicolor prácticamente hizo que se sintiera obligado a contestar.

—I-Izuku Midoriya.

 _Midoriya_... repetía Shouto para sí.

Era la primera vez que se relacionaba con alguien ajeno a la casa real. No era más que un mozo de cuadra. Seguramente apenas había entrado a palacio siquiera, y Shouto lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello, pero no le importaba.

—Midoriya... —se le escapó en voz alta, sorprendiendo al peliverde.

Sin embargo, Shouto hizo como si nada, sacando a su caballo para comenzar a ensillarlo y prepararlo. Parecía que pensaba marcharse a alguna parte.

—Si lo ocurrido te causa problemas, comunícamelo e intercederé en tu nombre. —Ajustaba bien la montura para subirse—. Hasta que volvamos a vernos, Midoriya.

Izuku vio cómo el príncipe salía del establo y azuzaba al caballo para marcharse galopando fuera de allí.

Poco después, cuando el peliverde regresaba a sus quehaceres tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir, varios hombres aparecieron por la puerta a todo correr, dirigiéndose a él puesto que era la única persona en la cuadra.

—Chico, ¿has visto al príncipe?

Izuku dudó por momentos qué decir. Si lo estaban buscando seguramente era porque el príncipe se había escapado o algo parecido, y probablemente lo mismo había ocurrido por la mañana. Ese chico... parecía realmente solitario. Debía tener buenas razones para tener una personalidad tan sumamente distante. Pero de todas formas eso no era asunto suyo. No le convenía acabar en más problemas, ni tampoco quería.

Se quedó dándole vueltas hasta que sintió cómo aquel hombre lo zarandeaba agarrándolo de los hombros de forma un tanto brusca.

—¿Es que estás sordo? Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, asi que contesta.

Definitivamente, sería mejor no decir nada.

—No, no lo he visto por aquí —mintió con la mayor convicción que pudo, y debió funcionar ya que pocos segundos después aquel tipo lo liberó del agarre. No se le veía muy contento con la respuesta, ninguno de ellos lo estaba, de hecho.

—En ese caso, si lo ves comunícanoslo de inmediato. Es muy importante —agregó con total seriedad y un tono un tanto autoritario, antes de salir de allí con sus compañeros.

Aquellos hombres se marcharon como habían venido e Izuku se quedó inmóvil, pensativo, observando la celda vacía donde antes se encontraba el caballo del príncipe y recordando aquellas últimas palabras que pronunció antes de irse.

 _Hasta que volvamos a vernos, Midoriya._

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas e Izuku no había vuelto a ver al príncipe.

Todavía recordaba esas últimas palabras claramente, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sin embargo desde ese día no lo había visto por ninguna parte. Y sabía con certeza que tampoco había acudido a los actos públicos...

Definitivamente ese chico era un verdadero misterio.

Suspiró profundamente disipando sus pensamientos y estirándose un poco para desentumecer el cuerpo tras la larga noche de sueño, aún sentado en la cama. Ya nada de eso importaba.

Al fin había llegado el día. Ese era el día en que mostraría su valía de una vez por todas en las pruebas de admisión a la academia. El día en que mostraría al mundo lo que podía hacer y les daría a todos una buena lección.

Se levantó y acercó al largo espejo que tenía en la habitación. Entonces una vez tuvo su reflejo ante sus ojos se quitó la camisa del pijama para contemplar su cuerpo.

Aquellas semanas habían sido duras. Se había sometido a sí mismo a un severo entrenamiento para fortalecerse y desarrollar su musculatura tanto como pudiera para que cosas como lo sucedido en el callejón no volvieran a pasar. La imagen que tenía delante en esos momentos era el resultado de sus duros esfuerzos, de su perseverancia. Y estaba seguro de que valdría la pena.

 _Hoy será el día en que logre mi sueño._ Se decía a sí mismo delante del espejo con una sonrisa de férrea determinación. Le demostraría al mundo que el talento mágico no lo era todo.

Se dirigió hacia el baúl que tenía en la habitación y lo abrió con cuidado. Allí se encontraba el traje que usaría en esa fecha tan importante, aquel traje que su madre había confeccionado para él con tanto cariño y empeño durante días ya que _una ocasión tan especial requiere de un traje especia_ l, como la mujer había dicho días atrás.

Sólo de verlo su sonrisa se ampliaba. Realmente su madre era la mejor madre de todas.

Lo sacó con cuidado del baúl para asearse y ponérselo. Una vez listo se calzo sus inseparables botas rojas y se acercó al espejo. No podía creer que aquel que estaba viendo fuera él.

La emoción recorrió sus venas como un torrente incontrolable mientras admiraba con atención todos los detalles de aquellos ropajes. Su madre se había esmerado en hacerlo tan perfecto como fuera posible. Era tan increíble que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Aún emocionado y a punto de llorar por ello, pero tratando de controlarse y calmarse, bajó las escaleras. Su madre se encontraba en la cocina como cada mañana, terminando de preparar el desayuno.

—Mamá —llamó Izuku su atención desde la puerta para que esta se girase.

Entonces la mujer se quedó sin palabras al darse la vuelta para verlo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de puro asombro y su corazón se veía henchido de orgullo.

Allí delante de ella estaba su niño, su niño que ya se había vuelto todo un hombre. En apenas esas semanas su cuerpo se había transformado, había cambiado por completo, e incluso su mirada y el aura que desprendía lo habían hecho de igual manera.

—Izuku... —articuló acercándose a él, aún sin poder creerlo. Realmente parecía un caballero.

Las mejillas del peliverde se tiñeron tímidamente de rojo.

—Bueno, al menos ahora sí que lleno el traje. —Reía un poco cuando notó el abrazo de la mujer, sin entender—. ¿Mamá?

—Te has hecho tan mayor... mi pequeño Izuku... —Lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si alguien fuera a arrebatárselo de un momento a otro—. Seguro que tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti como lo estoy yo.

Izuku sonrió enternecido y abrazó a su madre también. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan emocionada como para estar al borde del llanto.

—Te quiero mucho mamá, y también a papá, aunque no esté con nosotros.

—Sé que algún día regresará —sonrió la mujer aflojando un poco el abrazo para enjugarse las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos con intenciones de brotar de ellos—.Y entonces volveremos a ser una familia.

Entonces Izuku la apartó la mano con cuidado y limpió suavemente las lágrimas de su madre, sonriéndola como sólo él sabía.

—Y para entonces yo me habré convertido en caballero.

Y gracias a ese gesto tan cálido, poco a poco la mujer se fue calmando y ambos pudieron sentarse a desayunar tranquilamente.

* * *

Shouto tiraba de las sabanas para volver a taparse, reacio a levantarse pese a que era la quinta o sexta vez que la doncella lo llamaba esa mañana.

Y es que si había algo que el príncipe odiaba tanto o incluso más que a su padre, era tener que madrugar.

—Alteza, por favor, tenéis que levantaros ya —decía la joven volviendo a destaparlo una vez más, con la esperanza de que esa vez fuera la última.

Shouto sintió los rayos de sol entrar por la ventana hasta incidir en su cara, deseando que hubiera un método para mantener las cortinas cerradas por un periodo de tiempo indefinido. Pero, por desgracia, no había más remedio que levantarse. ¿Cuándo demonios iba a poder tener unas malditas vacaciones?

Entonces la joven escuchó un resoplido y poco después el príncipe se incorporó, pasándose la mano por los alborotados cabellos con expresión de molestia y clara somnolencia.

—¿No podían hacer esa inauguración más tarde? —preguntaba con voz ronca de recién levantado, bostezando un poco, planteándose muy seriamente la idea de volver a caer sobre la almohada.

—Lo siento, alteza, pero según tengo entendido eso es decisión de la academia. —La joven contuvo un poco la risa al verlo. Ese chico... se llevaba muy mal con las mañanas—.Vamos, debéis prepararos para ir a desayunar —agregó con una voz dulce, recogiendo un poco la habitación—. Vuestro padre os está esperando. Seguramente, si no aparecéis no tardará en venir a buscaros.

Shouto suspiró al escuchar esas palabras. Por nada del mundo quería tener a ese hombre rondando por ahí desde por la mañana. Y si podía evitarlo en el desayuno mucho mejor. Tan solo quería terminar con aquella inauguración lo antes posible y marcharse un buen rato con sus halcones.

Una vez se mentalizó de que no había otro remedio, se levantó y marchó a asearse bajo la atenta mirada de la joven, que se alivió de ver que el príncipe por fin había cedido.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió y Endeavor entró a la habitación con su habitual actitud, topándose con la joven doncella, que se encargaba de recoger en lo que Shouto se preparaba.

—¿Dónde está Shouto? —preguntó el monarca a la mujer, pensando que ese hijo suyo ya podía haberse escapado de nuevo incluso desde por la mañana.

—Se está aseando majestad. No creo que tarde mucho.

—Pues que se dé prisa, que a este paso llegará tarde a la inauguración, y además el desayuno se está enfriando. Hace tiempo que tenía que estar listo —agregó en un tono de voz más alto junto a la puerta del aseo, como tratando que así su perezoso e irresponsable hijo se diera por aludido.

Acto seguido abandonó la habitación.

Shouto salió un rato después, cuando ya no había nadie allí, ni siquiera la doncella. Se dejó caer sentado en la cama, pensativo. ¿Por qué tenía que acudir a esa inauguración?

Respiró profundamente cuando una imagen vino a su mente. Ya hacía semanas de lo sucedido, hacía semanas que no veía a ese chico, Midoriya. Desde que le dijo que se verían pronto no había vuelto a coincidir con él puesto que cuando acudía al establo ya no estaba. Pero era de esperar. Después de todo estaba solo, y debía asumir que siempre sería asi. Parecía que así lo querían los astros, dioses o lo que fuera.

De pronto se incorporó y se acercó al espejo para terminar de arreglarse y comprobar que todo estuviera en su sitio. Sin embargo cuando trataba de prestar atención a otras cosas, las palabras de su madre no hacían sino resonar en sus oídos mientras observaba su rostro en la superficie pulida. Su atención siempre terminaba enfocándose en aquella quemadura, mientras los amargos recuerdos inundaban su mente. Se dejó caer sentado en la cama pasando los dedos por ella, sintiendo el extraño tacto que la piel dejaba en sus yemas, al mismo tiempo que la desazón que le provocaban aquellas memorias se transmitía por todo su cuerpo.

Al fin y al cabo no era más que un monstruo, alguien que nunca debió nacer.

Mientras le daba vueltas una silueta asomó por la puerta. Shouto no se percató de su presencia hasta verla reflejada tras él en el espejo. Se trataba de una joven de cabellos blancos con algunas mechas rojas, grandes ojos grises que se ocultaban tras unas gafas y expresión preocupada.

—Shouto, ¿estás bien?

El príncipe se giró y tras él encontró a su hermana, que no tardó en acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

El príncipe no articuló palabra pero a Fuyumi no le hizo falta que lo hiciera. Sabía bien los males que aquejaban a su hermano menor, que llevaba años siendo perseguido por sus propios miedos e inseguridades, fruto de una infancia traumática. Por fuera todos lo veían como alguien fuerte y frío, alguien inalcanzable, razón por la que muchos ni se atrevían a acercársele siquiera.

Sin embargo, Fuyumi sabía de sobra que bajo toda aquella máscara, Shouto seguía siendo como un niño, un niño inseguro y falto de cariño que había sufrido demasiado desde edad temprana, que se había creado una coraza tan fría como su hielo que sería difícil que llegara a romperse.

—Calma, Shouto... —lo acercó con cuidado para abrazarlo un poco al notarlo tan tenso—. Todo irá bien, tranquilo...

El joven príncipe simplemente se dejaba. Después de todo, su hermana era la única persona en todo ese maldito palacio y, en definitiva todo el reino, que realmente se preocupaba por él.

—Estoy cansado de todo esto, Fuyumi.

—Lo sé... —acariciaba sus cabellos de forma tierna y maternal. Con la ausencia de su madre, Fuyumi había tomado ese papel protector y amoroso—. Pero pronto la situación mejorara, ya lo verás.

—Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre seguimos igual o peor.

—Bueno, pero esta vez tengo un presentimiento. Estoy segura de que cambiará.

Shouto suspiró profundamente sin terminar de creerlo del todo pero tratando de recobrar la compostura, como siempre. Una vez consiguió calmarse Fuyumi aflojó el abrazo, liberándolo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a la inauguración contigo?

—No te preocupes. Además, debo acostumbrarme a estas cosas —contestó sin perder esa seriedad, levantándose.

—Vas a hacerles una demostración de tus poderes, ¿cierto?

El príncipe asintió apretando el puño izquierdo. Claro que lo haría, puesto que, al fin y al cabo, el mismísimo director de la Yuuei había acudido a pedírselo en persona. Sin embargo, por nada del mundo utilizaría sus poderes de fuego. Tendrían que conformarse con su hielo.

—Bueno, en ese caso prométeme que los dejarás boquiabiertos —sonreía la joven cogiendo la mano a su hermano para que poco a poco aflojase el puño.

Shouto se sentía agradecido de tener una hermana como ella y, aunque le costase demostrarlo, Fuyumi lo sabía. Bastaba con mirarle a los ojos para darse cuenta de ello.

—Y venga, vamos a desayunar que se te va a hacer tarde. Aunque seas el príncipe eso no quiere decir que puedas hacer esperar a todo el mundo porque te dé la gana.

Shouto se levantó con su hermana, que terminó de colocarle bien el traje, y ambos marcharon de allí en dirección al comedor.

Quien sabía lo que les depararía el día cuando apenas había comenzado.

* * *

Izuku trataba de contener sus nervios de todas las formas posibles ante aquella multitud.

Nada más llegar a la academia, los habían conducido al patio central y... ¡dios santo! En su vida había pensado que hubiera tantos aspirantes a caballero en Arelis. ¿Acaso su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada? ¿O allí había más chicos de los que había visto en la entrega de solicitudes?

Mirase hacia donde mirase, todo lo que alcanzaban a ver sus ojos era más y más gente. Sus relucientes armaduras e impecables trajes denotaban que muchos de ellos pertenecían a familias de cierto renombre, ya fueran de nobles o comerciantes. Y en esos momentos el peliverde no podía evitar sentirse algo insignificante. Después de todo, si su talento mágico era tan increíble como su atuendo, seguramente entrarían en la academia sin duda.

Izuku decidió cerrar los ojos en ese instante, tratando de olvidar todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban, abstrayéndose hasta el punto de parecer que estuviera solo allí de pie. Respiraba despacio para serenarse y volver a enfocarse con claridad hacia su objetivo. Fuera como fuese, tenía que entrar en la Yuuei. No había pasado semanas entrenándose para que ahora todo fuera en vano. Su madre no se había esforzado tanto haciendo el traje para que todo fuera en vano.

Nada iba a ser en vano.

Cuando logró calmarse, abrió los ojos por fin y lo único que escuchó fue silencio. De repente las voces se habían esfumado y allí de pie, en el enorme balcón que presidía el patio desde la fachada del edificio, vio a un hombre de baja estatura, cabellos blancos y lo que pudo distinguir como una cicatriz en su ojo, que se aclaraba la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar, subido a algún sitio para que los presentes pudieran verlo con claridad.

—Queridos aspirantes, os agradezco vuestra presencia en esta nuestra escuela el día de hoy. Como bien sabéis, sois muchos y, por suerte o por desgracia, no hay espacio para cada uno de vosotros tras estos muros. Sin embargo, ya que todos debéis tener las mismas oportunidades, es la razón de que estemos aquí. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, hablando con gran elocuencia. No en vano era el hombre más inteligente del reino—. Hoy deberéis dar todo de vosotros mismos para entrar a formar parte de esta gran academia. Para ello será necesario que superéis varias pruebas en las que tendréis que demostrar vuestra valía y vuestro poder e ir más allá de vuestros límites. —Hizo una pausa de nuevo, escuchando cómo comenzaban los murmullos entre los aspirantes—. Enseguida nuestro invitado os hará una demostración de a qué nos estamos refiriendo.

Hizo una especie de señal con la mano y la atención de todos se posó en el lado contrario, justo en el tejado, donde se alzaba una silueta.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron de par en par al reconocer aquel semblante. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí el príncipe? ¿Y de qué invitado hablaban? ¿Es que acaso... ?

No le dio tiempo a pensar más. De pronto Shouto hizo que, con un solo movimiento de su pie, una gran lengua de hielo surgiese desde el tejado hasta el centro del patio. El príncipe bajó deslizándose hasta allí, bajo la atenta mirada y aplausos de los presentes. Permaneció de pie en el centro ante los aspirantes hasta que los aplausos finalizaron y el director rió un poco, mirándolo.

—¿Estáis listo, alteza?

Shouto sólo suspiró con desgana. Y pensar que en esos momentos podría estar tranquilamente paseando por ahí o remoloneando en la cama un poco más de tiempo.

—Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

El hombre sonrió de nuevo y se dirigió a los aspirantes.

—Bien, ¿algún valiente se atreve a enfrentarse al príncipe Shouto? Quien logre vencerlo limpiamente entrará directamente en la academia.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado dichas palabras se armó el revuelo entre todos los estudiantes. El director se dirigió hacia la figura de pie a su lado, uno de los maestros de la academia. Se trataba de un hombre de más bien pocas palabras, cabellos largos y barba de tres días que miraba a su superior con sospecha y cierta desconfianza. Seguramente ya estaba planeando algo en lo que él estaría envuelto, y no le agradaba para nada la idea.

—Si no queréis enfrentaros al príncipe, siempre podéis hacerlo con el maestro Aizawa.

Entonces Aizawa suspiró. Justo lo que se temía que diría.

—Director, no creo que los estudiantes quieran enfrentar a un profesor en su primer día —comentó con aire de desgana.

—Bueno, quién sabe. Quizás alguno de ellos se sienta afortunado.

Izuku mientras tanto miraba fascinado al profesor. Ese semblante desgarbado, esa especie de bufanda en su cuello... sin duda era él, el famoso héroe Eraser Head, conocido por su capacidad para hacer inútil la magia de sus oponentes. Un talento realmente raro pero codiciado por su increíble utilidad.

Y mientras Izuku se perdía en sus pensamientos, de entre los presentes un joven algo corpulento y cabello rasurado se adelantó hacia Shouto con convicción.

—Yo te derrotaré. Que seas el príncipe no significa que tus poderes sean lo mejor de todos los que estamos aquí. Te demostraré que no tienes derecho para mirar a nadie por encima del hombro.

Sin embargo, Shouto ni se inmutaba ante aquellas palabras. Únicamente sacó un par de guantes para ponérselos y desenvainó su espada.

Izuku reconoció de inmediato el símbolo que adornaba el dorso de estos. Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de guantes de restricción mágica, capaces de bloquear el poder de quien los llevase. Y si Shouto había decidido usarlos eso significaba que no pensaba emplear la magia para pelear con él.

—No es necesario usar mis poderes para esto. Simplemente terminemos de una vez.

Sin embargo aquellas palabras lo único que consiguieron fue enfurecer aún más a su oponente, que desenvainó su arma de igual manera, sonriendo ladino.

—Esta batalla es mía.

De pronto las armas de varios de los presentes comenzaron a desenvainarse solas, mientras Shouto observaba el panorama con expresión de indiferencia. ¿Acaso eso debía sorprenderle?

En esos mismos momentos Izuku analizaba la situación en su cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

Ese chico tenía una habilidad muy buena pero, pese a ello, el príncipe no se inmutaba siquiera. ¿A qué esperaba? ¿De verdad pensaba no usar sus poderes? De hacerlo le seria fácil derrotarlo. ¿Y por qué no se movía? Había un montón de armas apuntando a él desde el aire pero no parecía importarle. ¿A qué demonios estaba esperando?

—Oh, casi lo olvido —saltó el director de repente—. El príncipe Shouto no sólo tiene el poder, sino también la técnica.

En ese mismo instante, las espadas llovieron sobre el de cabello bicolor, que comenzó a esquivarlas y defenderse con ágiles movimientos de precisión milimétrica que más parecían que estuviera danzando con las armas como acompañantes de tan peculiar baile. Lo hacía ver todo tan fácil.

Izuku no podía dejar de mirarlo, fascinado. Ese chico realmente sabía lo que hacía. Era tal y como el director había dicho; no solo tenía el poder sino también la habilidad. De pronto cobraba sentido el hecho de haber decidido no usar sus poderes. No los necesitaba para salir vencedor.

Una vez Shouto se deshizo de aquella lluvia de armas preparó su ataque y el joven, sudando la gota gorda y comenzando a ponerse realmente nervioso, alzó la mano desesperado como queriendo controlar el arma del príncipe. Sin embargo, el intento fue infructífero y cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba de culo en el suelo con un corte en la mejilla, sin ser capaz de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero Shouto contestó antes de que pudiera preguntar siquiera.

—Armas anti-magia. No pueden ser controladas. —Y envainó su espada como si nada.

Detalles como ese eran lo que distinguía a aquellos capacitados de los que no, además de que todas las armas de la familia real eran armas anti-magia.

 _Increíble..._ pensaba Midoriya para sus adentros mientras los aspirantes, incluido él, observaban la escena boquiabiertos. Todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas habían podido darse cuenta.

No tardaron en escucharse los aplausos del director mientras el chico, carcomido por la rabia, le daba un fuerte puñetazo al suelo.

—Como era de esperarse del príncipe —sonreía el de cabellos blancos dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada a todos aquellos jóvenes—. Bueno, ¿alguien más quiere probar o pasamos a las pruebas de verdad?

Al escuchar dichas palabras todos dieron un paso atrás... todos excepto Izuku, que no se había dado cuenta, aún metido en sus pensamientos, analizando cada detalle de la sorprendente pelea que acababa de presenciar.

Y no se percató hasta notar todas las miradas de los presentes puestas en él.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, yo no... simplemente me distraje. No es que yo quiera... bueno ni mucho menos...

Hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba de cerca. Y es que Shouto no le quitaba el ojo de encima. El príncipe no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo allí Midoriya, pero si quería pelear con él, así sería. Aceptaría gustoso el reto, por no decir que sentía curiosidad por saber qué podría hacer.

—Midoriya —saltó el príncipe cortando su retahíla.

Entonces el peliverde miró a su lado, topándose cara a cara con él, mientras las miradas de los presentes se clavaban en su nuca. Ni siquiera tenía necesidad de escucharlos para saber la clase de comentarios que estarían soltando entre ellos. Pero, aunque no quisiera, podía distinguir con claridad todo lo que decían.

 _Cómo es que ese chico conoce al príncipe._

 _Seguramente está aquí por enchufe._

 _Míralo, tiene pinta de ser un pobretón._

 _Seguro que ni siquiera tiene un poder decente..._

Izuku trataba de hacer caso omiso pero todos aquellos comentarios no hacían sino resonar en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No tenía talento mágico, ni estatus, ni nada. No pintaba nada en ese lugar. Seguro que lo echarían en la primera prueba. No había sido buena idea apuntarse... no, había sido una idea pésima, una idea horrible, una...

—Midoriya.

Volvió de nuevo a la tierra al escuchar su nombre, topándose con aquellos ojos, que lo miraban fijamente. Y por unos momentos, el joven peliverde se quedó quieto, inmóvil, observando aquellos irises tan peculiares.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Escuchó de pronto la voz del director, agitando la cabeza para regresar a la tierra. Basta de distracciones, tenía que centrarse.

—N-no, todo está bien. Simplemente me distraje un momento y no me di cuenta. No es que no quiera luchar contra su alteza pero prefiero hacer las pruebas como los demás, si no es molestia —contestó de forma educada.

Izuku por dentro rezaba para que no le dijeran nada, para no ir de cabeza a otro lío del que ni sabía cómo podría librarse. Sin embargo, no era consciente de que Shouto no había dejado de observarlo en ningún momento. De nuevo lo había llamado alteza. Quizás toda aquella calidez y camaradería solamente habían estado en su cabeza. Realmente hiciera lo que hiciese estaba solo, así que de todos modos no importaba.

El príncipe dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí... pero alguien lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

—Todoroki-kun, ¿adónde vas?

Y de repente... el silencio.

Izuku tragó saliva, ruborizado por lo que acababa de soltar con tanta normalidad como si lo dijese cada día. Y lo peor era que todos los presentes lo habían oído. ¿A que venía esa cercanía con el príncipe? ¿Por qué lo había llamado así en esos momentos? ¿Quizás porque sabía que no le gustaba que le llamase alteza? ¿Se le había escapado inconscientemente?

Sin embargo, mientras el peliverde se moría de la vergüenza, Shouto no sabía qué pensar. Quizás las esperanzas no se habían ido del todo. Tal vez los presentimientos de Fuyumi fueran reales y al menos algo en su vida pudiera cambiar a mejor. Aunque tampoco pensaba hacerse muchas ilusiones; siempre que lo hacía terminaban hechas pedazos. Pero sería interesante ver cómo podían llegar a desarrollarse los acontecimientos. Sentía curiosidad por ver lo que podría suceder de ese momento en adelante.

—Buena suerte con las pruebas —contestó sin variar aquel tono tan distante ni cesar su marcha, alejándose del peliverde.

Y de nuevo Izuku sintió todos los ojos clavados en él, enterrando la cabeza en las manos, más abochornado de lo que había estado jamás. Desde luego el día ya no podía ir a peor. Era totalmente imposible que pudiera empeorar aún más. En su vida había pasado tanta vergüenza. No sabía ni dónde meterse.

—Bien, estimados alumnos. —Pero el director habló de nuevo y la atención se centró en él, por suerte para el peliverde que no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado—. Dicho esto, y ya que nadie más desea retar al príncipe, comenzaremos con las pruebas.

Nada más decirlo, el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma repentina, sin que nadie entendiera nada, para poco después abrirse justo en la mitad del patio, separándose más y más cada vez como si se tratara de dos plataformas independientes que estaban unidas hasta ese momento, como si lo único que sucediera fuese que el patio estuviera siendo agrandado con algún tipo de magia preparada con anterioridad.

Una vez el suelo dejó de temblar, los aspirantes miraron estupefactos el nuevo campo de batalla. ¿Dónde había ido el patio? Aquello era enorme, literalmente. En donde antes había un montón de gente, ahora se encontraban dispersos cada uno por un lado del enorme lugar. Viendo esa clase de cosas era comprensible que la academia estuviera tan alejada y diera a las afueras de la ciudad. Si podía aumentar su tamaño de esa forma, necesitaría todo el espacio disponible posible.

Poco tiempo después el suelo tembló de nuevo y comenzó a abrirse bajo la atenta mirada de los aspirantes.

—Esta prueba consistirá en medir vuestra aptitud para el combate —anunció el director desde el balcón, ahora muchísimo más lejos. Y si su voz podía escucharse por todas partes, significaba que estarían usando la magia para lograrlo—. Para ganar deberéis derrotar a los golems.

Fue decir esa palabra y la vista de los jóvenes se centró en aquellas enormes moles metálicas de forma humanoide que surgían del centro, ahora abierto, del campo como grandes titanes de colosal altura y fuerza.

—Buena suerte a todos y, ¡que comience la prueba!

Fue dar la voz y los ojos de todos aquellos golem se iluminaron, comenzando a moverse hacia los aspirantes de todos los lados del campo.

Los había de varios tipos. Algunos parecían estar más centrados en el ataque y por ello tenían un mayor peso, lo cual hacía que avanzaran con pisadas más fuertes y contundentes que reverberaban por el piso como si se tratara de potentes ondas sísmicas. Mientras que, por el contrario, sus "compañeros", al estar más centrados en el ataque, podían permitirse una mayor velocidad y sigilo debido a su composición y su estructura de partes mucho más móviles y versátiles.

Izuku al verlo se quedó blanco. Eran realmente enormes, en el propio sentido de la palabra. Para ser exactos medirían como unos diez metros, quién sabe si incluso más. ¿Cómo iba a poder derrotarlos sin la magia?

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, los aspirantes ya se habían lanzado al ataque mientras él aún permanecía allí quieto, sin saber cómo actuar ante semejante situación. Definitivamente entrar a la Yuuei iba a ser de todo menos fácil.

Vio a varios aspirantes pelear inútilmente para ser lanzados por los aires casi de un manotazo, como si se tratara de meros insectos molestos. Aquellos colosos ni parecían haberse inmutado siquiera ante sus ataques. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

Los chicos comenzaron a comentar entre ellos cuando de pronto la voz del director volvió a hacerse oír en el lugar.

—Oh, se me olvidaba. Algunos de los golem son inmunes a la magia.

Se escuchó una exclamación colectiva tras esas palabras, pues los estudiantes, molestos y comprensiblemente rabiosos ante tal noticia, expresaban su descontento abiertamente. De pronto cobraba sentido lo que acababa de suceder. Por mucho que trataran de atacarlos no sabían cuál sería de cada clase, y si el escogido resultaba estar hecho a prueba de magia los esfuerzos serían inútiles y tan solo les harían perder tiempo y energía, lo cual no era para nada rentable.

Pero para Izuku todo tenía sentido. Sin duda lo que trataban de evaluar era la respuesta de los jóvenes ante una situación real con villanos reales. Una situación en la que su magia, fuera del atributo que fuera, podría llegar a ser inútil o quedar inutilizada, donde tuvieran que servirse de todos los métodos y estrategias posibles para perseverar.

Una situación desesperada que requiriese de medidas desesperadas.

Se quedó parado en el sitio, murmurando para sí como siempre hacía, tratando de pensar en algo. Quizás si los inmovilizaban tendrían alguna oportunidad, pero... ¿cómo hacerlo? Solo serviría la magia contra algunos y ni sabían cuáles. ¿Cuerdas? ¿Explosivos? Parecía factible. Pero... quizás...

Izuku observó a sus compañeros con atención, analizándolos como hacía siempre que veía una habilidad interesante que valiera la pena incluir en su registro. Necesitaba alguien que pudiera abrir un gran agujero. Por lo que sabía a los golem se les haría muy difícil o incluso imposible escapar ya que no estaban equipados para un contratiempo semejante. Necesitaban una trampa, una bien hecha y bien grande, de la que no pudieran librarse fácilmente. Y si quería ejecutar el plan satisfactoriamente tendría que ayudarlo alguien que fuera capaz de crear un gran agujero en el suelo en el que atrapar al golem. Necesitaba aliarse con una o incluso varias personas de los aspirantes allí presentes, y quizás fuera en eso en lo que consistía la prueba.

Con su estrategia en mente y el plan correspondiente prácticamente concluido corrió a acercarse a aquellos aspirantes que se encontraban más próximos a su posición, descansando tras la paliza que se acababan de llevar hacía cuestión de minutos. Los había visto pelear y sabía que eran una gran opción. Además uno de ellos empleaba magia del elemento tierra y podría hacerlo.

Por unos momentos dudó de si sería capaz de convencerlos, de si se atrevería a hablar con ellos. Pero recordó a su madre y enseguida esa imagen le dio las fuerzas para continuar.

—¡Chicos! —llamó su atención, dirigiéndose a donde estaban—. Tengo una idea. Creo que sé lo que tenemos que hacer para ganar, pero necesitaré vuestra ayuda.

Cuando llego allí junto a ellos, todos lo miraron de arriba abajo con expresión altiva y de desconfianza. De qué hablaba ese renacuajo. Y como se dirigía así a ellos. Ni siquiera le habían pedido ayuda y mucho menos consejo. ¿Es que no le habían enseñado modales a ese enano?

Se hizo el silencio por momentos hasta que al final uno de ellos, quien parecía ser el líder del grupillo, habló al ver que nadie lo hacía.

—No tenemos tiempo. Estos golem no se van a derrotar solos.

Todos comenzaron a prepararse para atacar de nuevo. Pero Izuku no pensaba rendirse.

—Lo sé —respondió con convicción—. Y sé lo que debemos hacer.

Al escuchar esas palabras los chicos se miraron entre ellos para después mirar al peliverde. ¿Y si ese enano decía la verdad y tenía la clave de la victoria? Además, ¿que perdían por trabajar con él?

—Prosigue —agregó el mismo joven.

Izuku al escucharlo tomó aire e hizo precisamente eso.

—No sabemos los que tienen protección anti-magia, así que la única opción es atraparlos a la antigua usanza. Y para ello debemos cooperar todos juntos. Si no será imposible lograrlo.

Los cinco se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron al peliverde. Entonces Izuku supo que tenía luz verde para confiar en ellos y contarles su plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shouto observaba el panorama desde el tejado.

Conocía con todo detalle las especificaciones y dificultad de las pruebas de acceso de la Yuuei. Muchos eran los que acudían pensando que sería un juego de niños, que no había nada que no pudiera superarse con una magia fuerte... pero en realidad no sabían cuán equivocados estaban. Al fin y al cabo, la academia era famosa por tener las pruebas más complicadas del reino debido al inmenso volumen de aspirantes que se presentaba a sus puertas cada año. No en vano era la mejor de Arelis.

Shouto contemplaba a los jóvenes tratando de derrotar a los golem con su magia, inútilmente. Y pese a no servir de nada volvían a intentarlo una y otra vez. ¿Pero qué hacían? ¿Qué pretendían? Si no había funcionado una vez, seguir intentándolo era un esfuerzo completamente inútil. Era como tropezar con la misma piedra continuamente, sin lograr avanzar. En resumen: una estupidez.

Suspiró con desinterés, haciendo caso omiso, y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lugar. Todos parecían estar tratando de hacer lo mismo... o quizás no.

De pronto vislumbró un matojo verde entre la multitud, que conversaba con un grupo de chicos en corrillo. Parecía que estaban tramando algo. De hecho, eran los únicos que parecían estar ideando un plan para vencer en esa prueba. Pero, ¿qué estaría tramando el peliverde? ¿Cómo pensaría derrotarlos? ¿Qué clase de estrategia habría ideado esa cabecita suya?

Llevado por la curiosidad, decidió averiguarlo. Probablemente, en cuanto terminasen de conversar, no tardarían en comenzar a preparar lo que fuera que tuvieran pensado. Y así en dado caso de que las cosas se torcieran, actuaría en consecuencia, aunque ello significase entrometerse en el transcurso de las pruebas. Al director no le importaría que lo hiciera si así se aseguraba el bienestar de los presentes.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abandonar su posición y bajar para observar desde más cerca los acontecimientos, advirtió una extraña anomalía en el cielo. Una zona por encima de sus cabezas había comenzado a oscurecerse de forma repentina y a un ritmo alarmante sin siquiera haber nubes de tormenta cercanas. Aquel hecho llamó la atención del príncipe, puesto que no parecía ser un fenómeno que pudiera suceder naturalmente. Tenía toda la pinta de tratarse de magia y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

Shouto se quitó los guantes de inmediato. Aquella situación requeriría de su poder y por ello lo mejor sería dejar las restricciones mágicas a un lado y prepararse para lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuese. Si tal y como sospechaba se trataba de magia negra, ni con la mejor espada del mundo bastaría para pelear, y ya ni hablar de salir airoso del entuerto.

Ya había habido avistamientos y enfrentamientos con nigromantes en otros reinos, pero no se les había prestado la debida atención debido a que supuestamente la nigromancia era algo del pasado, un arte prohibida y olvidada... pero Shouto estaba comprobando que realmente no era así, que la nigromancia seguía existiendo, y con ella también aquellos que la practicaban. El mal no se había extinguido, y desde la desaparición del gran héroe All Might los problemas no habían hecho sino aumentar en los diferentes reinos con el paso del tiempo.

El joven príncipe era consciente de la situación. Había escuchado muchas veces a escondidas las reuniones del rey con los líderes del ejército o enviados de otros reinos. Conocía de primera mano y con todo detalle lo que se les venía encima. Su padre se había confiado demasiado. Su padre había hecho la vista a un lado, ignorando la raíz del problema y no dándole la prioridad que tenía. Y las consecuencias de ello se estaban dando allí mismo: la barrera mágica que protegía el reino había sido sorteada y ahí, ante sus ojos, estaba la prueba de ello.

Debía avisar a todos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero cuando iba a bajar del tejado para dirigirse en busca de los profesores y avisarles de lo que estaba sucediendo, la oscuridad se cernió sobre la academia de forma súbita, como la caída de la noche en un día sin sol.

Al verlo Shouto se mordió el labio con rabia. Había llegado tarde.

En ese instante escuchó una risa y se dio media vuelta, pero no podía localizar la fuente de aquella carcajada insana y diabólica. Allí no había nadie... o eso parecía.

De pronto, una especie de túnel se abrió ante sus ojos, como si un agujero acabase de deformar el espacio. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, una extraña criatura surgió de él, abalanzándose sobre el príncipe, que fue lanzado por los aires hasta caer en el patio con el extraño ser encima, forcejeando y tratando de defenderse de sus fauces con la espada para congelarlas después.

La criatura gritó de dolor y se apartó, con lo que Shouto pudo levantarse.

—Tenéis que salir todos de aquí —decía dirigiéndose a los estudiantes—. Esto no es un simulacro ni forma parte de la prueba. La seguridad de la barrera ha sido sobrepasa-

Pero no pudo decir más, puesto que un nuevo ataque de la criatura, esta vez desde lejos, lo lanzó con fuerza contra la pared en una potente ráfaga de fuego.

El príncipe impactó contra el duro material, quebrándolo y cayendo al suelo abatido. Podía sentir el dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras observaba al extraño ser dirigirse hacia los estudiantes, que trataban de defenderse con sus ataques. Sin embargo ya no había solo uno sino que eran tres en total. Tenían una forma humanoide con un claro exceso de musculatura que no podía ser normal en una persona y la tez de un tono negruzco, azulado. Sus ojos eran grandes y penetrantes y su cráneo carecía de hueso, o eso parecía puesto que lo único que de él se veía era el cerebro.

 _¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? ¿De donde habían salido?_ Pero sobretodo... _¿Cómo pueden tener semejante fuerza?_ Era lo que Shouto se preguntaba en esos momentos, mientras se levantaba tras el duro golpe.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar. Tenía que actuar con rapidez. No podía permitir que ninguno de los allí presentes saliese herido.

Veía a los profesores que enseguida se habían lanzado a pelear con los dos seres restantes mientras los alumnos trataban inútilmente de batallar con el primero. Y viendo cómo iba el enfrentamiento, a ese ritmo no lo conseguirían. Les faltaba práctica, les faltaba técnica, carecían de experiencia.

Shouto se dio cuenta de que el ser estaba a punto de coger a uno de los estudiantes y puso su mano en el suelo. De esta rápidamente surgió una hilera de hielo que en cuestión de segundos creó una pared maciza, separando a los alumnos del monstruo.

—¡Escapad de aquí! ¡Yo lo retendré! —levantaba la voz el príncipe en posición de ataque, llamando la atención de la criatura.

Mientras tanto, Izuku lo observaba todo desde su posición sin saber qué hacer. Él no tenía talento mágico, no había ninguna forma en la que pudiera ayudar. Todo el mundo pretendía escapar, alegando que los profesores se ocuparían de ello, que no habría problema...

Pero Izuku tan sólo podía contemplar cómo a través de aquel enorme muro de hielo Shouto enfrentaba al extraño ser con su poder y su espada. El príncipe los estaba protegiendo. Pese a todo lo que habían dicho sobre él, estaba haciendo lo posible para mantener a los estudiantes a salvo, cumpliendo su deber como futuro monarca al ayudar a su gente en aquella situación desesperada.

El peliverde lo veía, peleando sin cesar, recibiendo un golpe tras otro solo para volver a levantarse y atacar de nuevo, sin descanso. Inconscientemente no podía evitar acordarse de lo acontecido en el callejón hacía ya varias semanas. El príncipe lo había protegido, si estaba vivo era gracias a Shouto, y aunque nadie más supiera lo que sucedió allí, era una razón de peso suficiente para actuar.

Vio caer al joven de cabellos bicolor al suelo una vez más, jadeando agotado. El suelo prácticamente estaba congelado por completo, fruto de la batalla que Shouto libraba con esa cosa. Aquella pelea parecía no tener fin. Tenía que hacer algo. Le debía la vida, tenía que devolverle el favor.

Era ahora o nunca.

Al ver que el ser se disponía a atacar de nuevo concentrando la fuerza en sus puños, las piernas de Izuku reaccionaron por inercia y comenzó a correr hacia el joven príncipe, alejándose de la protección del gran muro de hielo. Había pasado aquellas semanas entrenando duramente para fortalecer su cuerpo. Algo podría hacer, aunque fuera mínimo. No iba a dejar perecer a Todoroki en manos de ese monstruo.

—¡TODOROKI-KUN!

Gritó a pleno pulmón, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas, así como el hielo que ahora cubría el patio casi en su totalidad, se lo permitían y deslizándose por el suelo para arrastrar al príncipe lejos del ataque de aquel ser, que partió el hielo en pedazos con sus manos desnudas. De haber sido Shouto el destinatario de tan brutal golpe era probable que aquello no hubiera acabado nada bien.

Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron sorprendidos al ver al peliverde, que lo había podido apartar justo a tiempo de aquel ataque tan destructor.

—Midoriya... —decía sin poder creerlo, mirando al joven—. ¿Que estás haciendo?

Izuku jadeaba por la carrera que se había dado, ambos sentados en el suelo en uno de los laterales del campo. Tardó un poco en recuperar el aliento y levantar la cabeza para mirar a Shouto.

—No lo sé... mis piernas comenzaron a correr solas. —Reía un poco, frotándose la nariz—.Supongo que no quería que el príncipe heredero del reino fuera aplastado por ese monstruo.

Entonces ambos escucharon un extraño sonido y pronto se dieron cuenta de que la criatura volvía a la carga, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban.

Shouto reaccionó con rapidez, poniéndose delante del peliverde.

—Escapa de aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Tú sólo no podrás contra esa cosa.

Pero el de cabellos bicolor hizo caso omiso, sin variar un ápice aquel tono de voz tan frio.

—Es una orden de tu futuro rey.

Y acto seguido marchó de nuevo contra el monstruo, creando una pista de hielo en el suelo resquebrajado para deslizarse con facilidad hasta él.

El peliverde en cambio se había quedado paralizado al escuchar eso último. Shouto le había hablado como príncipe, haciendo uso de su poder, e Izuku no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Por un lado, sabía que no podía desobedecer aquella orden, por otro, todo su ser temblaba sólo de pensar en enfrentarse a aquellos bichos, y por otro... quería ayudar a Todoroki.

Se miró las manos y apretó los puños. Si al menos tuviera una pizca de talento mágico, sólo un poco. Con fuerza no podría vencer, y lo sabía. ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer sin magia? ¿Es que acaso no iba a poder cumplir sus sueños? ¿Acaso nunca podría lograr ser caballero? Qué tenía que hacer para tener más poder, para tener la fuerza necesaria para poder luchar hombro con hombro con el príncipe. Se sentía tan débil, tan patético e insignificante. Era todo tan... frustrante.

Si tan sólo... hubiera una forma de adquirir más poder. Sólo una, la que fuera...

De pronto vio a Todoroki volar por los aires de nuevo, chocando contra la pared de hielo que él mismo había creado al otro lado del campo.

Entonces Izuku miró a su alrededor.

Los profesores estaban haciendo todo lo posible, dando lo mejor de sí. Y Shouto estaba haciendo lo mismo, procurando que los estudiantes estuvieran a salvo.

¿Y él? Él no estaba haciendo nada. ¿Es que acaso se había vuelto un cobarde? ¿Acaso había olvidado todo lo que había aprendido en los libros? ¿Acaso había olvidado las palabras de su ídolo? Aunque no tuviera poder, aunque no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para ganar...

Nunca debía rendirse.

Shouto trataba de reponerse del golpe, incorporándose aún algo aturdido, cuando vio a aquel monstruo comenzando a preparar un nuevo ataque de fuego en su boca. Debía reaccionar pronto y apartarse de la trayectoria o de lo contrario terminaría frito.

Sin embargo, los músculos no le respondían tan rápido como le gustaría. ¿Acaso había usado demasiado tiempo sus poderes de hielo? No, tenía que ser una habilidad de ese bicho, fuera lo que fuera. Esos monstruos poseían varios poderes al igual que él. Y eso sólo tenía una explicación: nigromancia. Seguramente se trataría de experimentos de magia negra perpetrados por algún loco.

Trataba de levantarse de todas las formas posibles pero aquel ataque se dirigía hacia el con demasiada rapidez. No le daría tiempo. Sería alcanzado de lleno por las llamas...

De pronto una sombra se cernió sobre él y delante de sus ojos pudo contemplar una silueta de cabello verde. Los ojos del príncipe se abrieron estupefactos y aterrorizados en partes iguales. Si no se quitaba de ahí recibiría el impacto.

—¡MIDORIYA!

Izuku sin embargo sonreía para sí, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a recibir el ataque en su cuerpo y así al menos actuar de escudo para Shouto. Seguramente su madre lo mataría si ese ataque no lo hacía. Seguramente aquello era una nimiedad comparado con lo que su ídolo All Might había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Seguramente un acto tan insignificante no iba a elevar su nombre a la categoría de héroe ni mucho menos... pero...

Si al menos podía salvar una vida todo serviría para algo... ¿no?

Cerró los ojos mientras le bajaban las lágrimas, dispuesto a aceptar su destino...

Pero nada sucedió. En su lugar todo sonido desapareció y el silencio se adueñó del lugar.

Izuku, confuso abrió los ojos sin entender qué estaba pasando. Entonces se vio en mitad de un espacio completamente vacío en el que sorprendentemente estaba flotando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ya había muerto y no se había dado cuenta?

De pronto una llama dorada de intenso destello apareció delante de sus ojos, balanceándose suavemente. De ella fue formándose una silueta cuya luz comenzó a inundar todos los rincones de aquel extraño lugar. Izuku no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero poco tiempo después sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una expresión de profunda sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro ante lo que pudo contemplar.

No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero ante él estaba aquella persona que tanto idolatraba.

—A-All... Might... —titubeaba abrumado por la emoción. ¿Cómo era posible que eso sucediera? ¿Acaso lo estaba soñando?

Para cerciorarse de que era real, decidió pellizcarse el brazo, pero tan sólo consiguió sentir el dolor. All Might seguía allí, delante de sus narices, riendo de aquella forma tan característica al ver el gesto del peliverde.

—P-pero cómo... tú... es decir... —gesticulaba con las manos y se rascaba la cabeza confuso.

All Might rio de nuevo con los brazos en jarras.

—He venido a buscarte, joven Midoriya.

Izuku se señaló a si mismo, sin terminar de asimilar aquello ni caber en su asombro.

—¿A-a mí?

—Pues claro. Que yo sepa sólo hay un joven Midoriya.

El peliverde se le quedaba mirando, fascinado. Su porte, su pelo, sus gestos, su voz... era todo tan sumamente genial. Verlo en directo era infinitamente mejor que lo que había visto y leído acerca de él.

Hasta que tuvo que agitar la cabeza para tratar de centrarse.

—P-pero, ¿por qué? ¿Es que estoy muerto?

Pero All Might rió una vez más, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Oh, no, claro que no, aunque es difícil de explicar —decía sin dejar de sonreir, tendiéndole la mano—. Quiero que seas mi sucesor.

—¿Eh? —Izuku tardó en asimilar las palabras del rubio. ¿Acababa de decir sucesor? ¿All Might acababa de decirle que quería que fuese su sucesor?

–¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?

Lo que Izuku no sabía era que después de ese momento su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, bastante más largo que el anterior porque no había más remedio_ :') _Las cosas ya comienzan a tomar otro rumbo y a ponerse interesantes_ 8D

 _Mientras escribía, y sobretodo cuando estaba leyendo el capitulo para corregir, me detenía cada vez que Todoroki y Midoriya decían o gritaban el nombre del otro solo para poner el audio y escucharlos_ xD _Además así es muchísimo más dramático ASDFG Estos dos me van a matar de feels, lo juro._

 _Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer. Espero vuestros comentarios. Sentíos libres de decir y preguntar lo que queráis. Estaré encantada de contestar_ :3

 _ **See you soon~~**_


End file.
